


Accidents Will Happen

by Serpens Angelus (darkangel_27)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harm to Children, M/M, Mpreg, Potions Accident, Pregnant Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel_27/pseuds/Serpens%20Angelus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accident during a potions detention leads to an unprecedented union. Snape winds up getting more than he bargains for. How will the school react? And how will they keep Voldemort off the trail?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This story is in the process of being written. I will attepting to post a new chapter every couple of days but I ask for patience if this doesn't happen. Comments and kudos will keep my muses happy. I hope you enjoy.

** Chapter One **

Professor Snape was sat at his desk grading papers, waiting for his first unfortunate soul of the year to arrive for his detention. He hadn't even made it to the first weekend without issuing a detention. He would have much preferred for Mr Potter not to even be in his class, let alone detention, but Dumbledore had pulled rank on him and deemed his grading criteria too harsh. As a result this year he had been made to accept E-graded students into his NEWT Level class. Luckily he had managed to traumatise enough of them in their first five years of Potions that only three students that would not have previously met his grade had actually taken a place in his class. One of which was the infuriating Mr Potter. 

Professor Snape cast a Tempus Charm, just as Harry walked in the room. "You're late." He told the boy as she stood from his desk. "Put your bag at the desk and come this way." He instructed sternly, moving towards his Potions Store. Harry dropped his bag next to his usual seat, took off his robe revealing his school uniform underneath. He followed Snape in silence to the Storage Closet and stood there waiting further instruction. He had made a promise to himself that tonight he would keep his mouth shut in an effort to not incur anymore of his Potions Master wrath. 

He was still kicking himself for rising to Snapes baiting in the first place. Harrys only excuse was that he was exhausted thanks to nightmares of Sirius falling through the veil. He had not been in the best of moods at the start of the day. By the time he had gotten halfway through his Potions his limited patience had been stretched to the point of snapping and snapped it did. He was ashamed of the names he had called Snape and his actions, he knew he was lucky to still be able to learn Potions and not completely ruin his chances of becoming an Auror. So he would be silent and accept his punishment.

"For your detention tonight, you will be required to record name of ingredients and the quantity left, if their are any potions you will right the name of the potion, it's colour, it's maker and the date it was bottled. Is that understood?" Snape instructed once Harry got near the closet. 

"Yes, Professor." Harry responded, trying to keep his voice as neutral as possible. If the scowl Snape threw him was anything to go by he hadn't quite managed to sound as neutral as he would have liked.

"Get to it." Snape demanded before heading back to his desk. He watched as Harry summoned his parchment and quill before entering the Storeroom. After an hour, Snape decided to go and examine Harrys progress. He rose from his desk and was halfway to the room when he heard Harry cursing, he ran to the rest of the way and arrived just in time to witness half of a shelf of ingredients hit the floor and the resulting reactions cause a purple cloud to fill the air. Snape attempted to pull Harry from the smoke . . . 

-x-x-x-x-x-

The first thing Harry registered as awareness came back to him was that he was cold and lay on something solid, like stone. As he slowly opened his eyes the pain in his head became a heavy throb, his body ached but not unpleasantly. It was the ache of a good workout. As his eyes opened completely he noticed the dark grey stones of the ceiling and confusion filled him. He looked down at himself and was shocked to find himself completely starkers from the waist down. He was more horrified to find Snape, face down, a little distance away, the Potions Masters trousers on the desk near the man, the only thing covering the man's modesty was his teaching robes. Harry shivered thankful for small mercies. 

Harry searched around, quickly finding his own trousers he pulled them on before heading over to his Professor. He had just knelt at the mans side when Snape began to regain consciousness himself. The older man groaned, Harry lay a hand on the mans shoulder making the man flinch. 

"It's just me, Professor. Are you ok?" Harry asked with concern, taking his shoulder away from the man and moving back slightly after the Occlumency debacle last year he knew what the man was capable of when angered. 

Snape moved quick, considering moments before he was unconscious. He was sat up within seconds. Careful to keep his robes covering his modesty. "What did you do?" He asked with barely concealed anger. Never in all his years had he lost half his potions stores as well as suffered unknown effects from such an accident. "Were you trying to kill us both?!"

"I'm sorry, Professor." Harry answered worriedly, still expecting to receive physical retribution from his clumsiness.

"You will be, I thought once Longbottom no longer attended my classes I would be safe. I was wrong. You will never attend another potions class, while I am at Hogwarts. Be assured of that Potter." Snape was practically shaking with the effort to hold himself back. Snape stood then. "Get up Potter. Madam Pomfrey will need to find out what damage you have caused us both. Now move."

It took about five minutes to reach the Hospital Wing, Harry didn't even wait for Madam Pomfrey to come out of her office, he just went straight over to his usual bed. Snape went over the Matrons office. Moments later the bustling woman was herding the dark haired man to his own bed. "I know you two don't get along but surely this was excessive." She commented as she cast her Diagnostic Spells first on Harry and then on Snape. She hummed and ahhed for a few minutes before she smiled. "I'm glad to say neither of you seem to be suffering any lasting effects from the smoke. I want both of you to take a general tonic just to to help clear out any toxins that may cause you problems later and come back to me if you begin to feel unwell but other than that I think it's safe to say you can leave. The pair of you should consider yourselves lucky." She told them, leaving to go and fetch the tonic.

Once both men had downed the required dose, they left as silent as they came. Madam Pomfrey just shook her head and went back to her office. With any luck she would be able to get to bed without any further incidents.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Snape scowled at the rambunctious students that were laughing and shouting in celebration. He hated All-Hallows. He lost her on All-Hallows and sit here and suffer the noise and cheerfulness to show unity amongst his colleagues was pure torture. He would prefer nothing more than to go back to his quarters and drown his sorrow in Firewhiskey like he did every year but he had been feeling off the last week and didn't dare try his luck with the cruel drink. 

He looked away from his Slytherins over to the Gryffindor table. Harry was sat chatting to his friends, enjoying the feast but Snape could see a sadness there. It was masked well but he could still see it, had been trained to see things others tried to hide. He only ever saw the boy at mealtimes now, and for that he was glad. It was painful to look at those eyes. Harry looked up, probably sensing he was being watched. Snape looked back down at his meal. He had hardly touched it but his stomach was just not settling again today. 

He gave the hall one last look before standing and bidding goodnight to those sat closest to him. He had to get out of there, he felt as though he was going to be sick. He just made it to the bathroom near the Great Hall before throwing up in nearby sink. He hated throwing up but it had been becoming more frequent in the last week and the nausea never seemed to leave. More than once in this weeks classes he had, had to leave due to needing to vomit. It was dangerous to leave his students unsupervised while they brewed, he knew this but what more could he do when the antiemetic potion refused to work to the best of its ability no matter how many times he brewed it. 

"Severus, are you ok?" Came the calm voice of Poppy Pomfrey at the door.

"Quite." He responded, clinging to the hope she would just leave without coming in. She quickly eradicated that hope when she came in and noticed the smell instantly.

"Doesn't seem that way to me." She replied, vanishing the forgotten vomit from the sink. She then walked over to the Potions Master. "How long have you been feeling like this?" She asked starting to wave her wand over him, in a pattern he recognised as a general diagnostic spell.

"It is something I ate Poppy, stop fussing." He told the Matron. She lowered her wand and looked at him sternly.

"You are a stubborn man, Severus Snape. Do you think I have not noticed your decrease appetite and paler complexion? It is my job to notice when people are unwell. I know you have been leaving your classes unattended on occasion thanks to a few of your students raising their concerns with either myself or the Headmaster. Now I ask again. How. Long. Have. You. Been. Unwell?" Each word was said sternly. Snape sighed, Madam Pomfrey took this as permission to restart the Diagnostic Spell. She would prefer to do it in the Hospital Wing but knew she would an idea of what was wrong to convince a man as stubborn as Snape to go there without a fuss. She looked at him pointedly waiting for an answer to her question.

" I began with nausea a fortnight ago, I have been vomiting daily for the past week." He told her with reluctance.

"Have you taken anything for it?" She asked distractedly, her spell was glowing a strange green colour around him.

"Antiemetic Potion with limited success. What is that?" He asked noticing the colour. She finished the spell and looked at him with confusion.

"That, Severus, is a valid reason to go to the Hospital Wing." 

-x-x-x-x-x-

Snape had been sat on this hospital bed for over an hour now. His nausea was coming back and he was getting thoroughly annoyed. After coming to the Hospital Wing, against his wishes, Madam Pomfrey had sat him on a bed and recast her diagnostic spell resulting in the same pale green hue materialising around him. After that she had cast two other spells, tutted and muttered to herself before leaving to go to her office without another word. 

He was just considering leaving when she re-entered the room with the Headmaster following her. Snape covered his surprise with his usual bored look. It must be bad if she had called for the Headmaster.

"How are you, Severus?" Dumbledore asked, sitting on the bed next to Snapes. 

"Will one of you just tell me what is going on so I can go to my own bed? I am thoroughly bored with the dramatic turn this evening has taken." Snape replied, he answered in a tone usually reserved for students that ask him to repeat himself.

He watched as his two co-workers looked at each other, Madam Pomfrey nodding to Dumbledore. The Headmaster seemed to take this as permission. 'It must be really bad if Poppy doesn't wish to tell me' Snape thought to himself as he watched Dumbledore smile at him.

"Well before we can be sure I need to ask you a rather personal question." Dumbledore stated, Snape just waited for him to continue. "Have you had any sexual relations with another man in the past few months?" Dumbledore asked, stunning the Potions Master.

At first Snape was too shocked to answer, then he almost didn't answer out of anger but his curiosity about his condition got the better of him. "No, Albus it has been quite a length of time since I had relations of any kind with anyone. I assume I have gotten something typically transmitted sexually." Snape answered finally. 

"You could say that, my boy." Dumbledore replied, his face clearly showing he was trying to hold back amusement. Madam Pomfrey appeared to regain enough professional ballsiness to take over the meeting.

"Severus, I have run all the spells I can think to confirm or refute my findings. I have also looked through my own medical journals for precedence but the last time this occurred was a few centuries ago and the reporting of it was rather vague. As such we will have to play this out by ear." She informed him vaguely

"Poppy, please. Just tell me what is wrong before I lose all will to live." Snape begged with irritation. 

"You are with child." She answered, then the world ceased to exist.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't stop writing so here is another chapter. Hope you all like. Remember kudos and comments keep the muses working.

**Chapter Two**

Harry was sat in the Library, trying to complete his Transfiguration homework while he had a free period. In some ways he was grateful that he had been forced to stop taking Potions, it gave him extra time to concentrate on his other subjects but he was still saddened by the fact he wouldn't be able to become an Auror. 

To this day, he still did not know how or why that top shelf had given way. He had only noticed it failing because as he put a jar back on the shelf it wobbled and fell over. The next thing he knew the rest were raining down along with the shelving. Harry was just thankful neither of them were seriously injured by the accident. 

Harry had been so embarrassed when he had attempted to go to his next Potions Class. Snape had just grabbed him by his collar and thrown him out, shouting about wishing to reach retirement age. Harry had never returned. Now instead of attending Potions, he went to the Library. Sometimes Ron came with him, other days Ron spent it in the Seamus and Dean in the Common Room. Today, he had left Ron in bed. They had stayed up late celebrating All-Hallows and Harry hadn't been able to sleep anyway so rather than lazing in bed he was now sat writing a paper on the difference between transfiguring inanimate objects into living beings and transfiguring living being into inanimate objects and the pros, cons & risks of both. 

He was just returning to his desk with a book when he found Hermione setting herself up a space. "I thought you had Potions." He asked setting down the time he had retrieved.

"We were set reading, Professor Snapes not too well today, according to Professor Dumbledore." She explained getting out her Potions book and some parchment. Her tone told him she didn't believe it either.

"Well not had any headaches so I doubt, he was called away. Probably had enough of teaching, went went out on a bender and never came back." Harry told her, with a smirk to indicate he was joking. 

"Or he ate too much and he's indigestion. It would explain why he keeps leaving the classroom during lesson. Apparently it's not just our sessions either. According to Romani, that third year from Ravenclaw who tutors Ginny sometimes, she said he walked out twice last week." Hermione told him, Harry spotted the investigative glint in her eye. There was a mystery and she wanted to solve it.

"He hasn't been eating much either, maybe he is sick." Harry said, distractedly. He had just found a chapter he might need for his essay. 

"How do you know that?" 

"Know what?" Harry answered, looking up from the page he had been scanning.

"That he hasn't been eating as much." She looked suspicious, that was one look both Harry and Ron hated to see aimed at them because it usually meant she was going to pester them about the subject for hours until she found out what they were hiding.

"I don't know. I guess I just noticed." He told her, going back to his reading hoping she would leave it alone.

"You don't notice that half the girls of our year are fawning over you but you notice Professor Snape hasn't been eating much." Hermione had given up on her assignment now. This was a very bad sign for Harry. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"There is nothing to tell and can you not say it like that, I have enough trouble getting to sleep without those kinds of nightmares. It's just after that detention, I started to keep my eye on him in case he ended up developing something from that smoke. I guess it became a habit after the first week. Snape not eating much is suspicious enough for me to remember it that's all. No mystery, no me hiding anything." Harry explained, picking his quill up to make a note. He really had to do his homework.

"Ok, but you know you can come to me about anything. Nothing you can say, do, think or feel will freak me out or make me not be your friend. You know that don't you?" She asked reassuringly. Harry smiled at his friend. Hermione was guaranteed to reassure, accept and trust, whereas Ron was guaranteed to react, plan and do something to make it right. 

"I know, Hermione. I also know that if I don't do this homework now, Ron will wake up come and distract me and I will be doing it past midnight on Tuesday just so I can have it ready for class on Wednesday." Hermione put her hands up in surrender.

"Ok, ok. I'll drop it." She smiled, picking up her Potions book pointedly. 

-x-x-x-x-x-

Snape had ended up staying in the Hospital Wing overnight. He was mortified that, after so many years of witnessing the worse things known to man, he had passed out. He blamed it on the nausea and not eating properly. He had been sure when he had come around that he had been dreaming, or rather having a nightmare. Madam Pomfrey had, had to redo the spells and show him the results along with the research she had found to support the theory before he had believed her. 

Even now he couldn't truly believe that he was pregnant. No wizard in his lifetime had been pregnant, no one in Dumbledores lifetime had heard of it happening either. Everyone was truly stumped at how it came about especially as Snape couldn't remember having a partner in over six months but the tests showed the foetus was eight weeks into its forty week gestation. The only thing to happen in the past eight weeks was Snape was closer to killing one or more of his students and the absolutely atrocious detention at the end of the first week.

Snape sat up so quick he made himself dizzy, then the nausea hit again. He just managed to grab the self-emptying bowl before throwing up in it. Once he was done, he shouted for Madam Pomfrey.

"What now, Severus?" She asked, her patience was at an all time low after having to suffer his comments about her incompetency, then his denial of the whole situation, and his tantrum at having to stay in the Hospital Wing overnight. 

"Is there a way to discover paternity of a child before it is born?" He asked.

"Yes, but not until around 20 weeks. We can also find out gender at that stage as well. Do you remember who the father might be?" She replied, eyeing him suspiciously.

"I would rather not say until a time it can be confirmed. Rumours go around this castle quicker than a wild fire and something such as this has about as much chance of remaining a secret as I have wearing pink." He told her without humour.

She smiled at him sadly. They had already discussed the changes he would have to make to his practical curriculum in order to prevent any exposure of harmful ingredients to the baby which had resulted in an hour long argument only for the Headmaster to overrule him anyway. She could understand how hard this was going to be on the man, he didn't like children at the best of times but to be a man pregnant with his own and then to be told he would have to restrict the one activity that was able to distract him it was practically cruel on the man. 

"So far the only ones who know are the pair of us and Albus, but it won't remain secret for long." She informed him logically.

"It will remain a secret as long as we can keep it that way. No-one else must know." 

-x-x-x-x-x-

Snape collapsed back into his chair and sighed. Finally the Christmas Holidays were upon them. Over three quarters of the school would be leaving to be with family and he would finally get to rest. He rested a hand on his robe over his tummy. He still couldn't believe a little brat was growing in there. It was only a few mornings before that he had looked in the mirror and noticed a small mound where his flat stomach had once been and he was glad that his robes were voluminous enough to hide that fact well.

After he had finally been released from the Matrons prison, he had gone straight back to teaching and brewing although within the restrictions set upon him by Madam Pomfrey and the Headmaster. A few of his smarter students had seemed suspicious about the change in their curriculum but none dared point it out. He had been concerned when Miss Granger had raised concerns for his health. She was nothing if not tenacious but a few well worded threats and well placed glares had shot down any worry or questions for his health.

With a potion from Poppy designed specifically for Morning Sickness, the nausea had ceased to be a hindrance on his teaching and without him needing to leave class to throw up he successfully convinced all and any that he was perfectly well and the same as ever. As he moved from the first to the second trimester the need for the potion became less frequent and eventually he stopped taking it all together. 

He felt almost normal again and for the last couple of weeks had been able to almost believe he was normal again, but then his stomach plumped and the dream was lost again. He knew when Poppy saw him tomorrow she would insist on him going shopping with her for some more suitable clothing for him but really where would they find male maternity wear. If in the Wizarding world with all its magic and wonder it was pretty much a legend that such things could happen. 

He had been becoming quite close to the woman. Snape supposed that is what happened when you saw a person twice a week in private to discuss things that were secret from all but a few. Even though Poppy had pushed for him to divulge who he believed the father to be, he not uttered to another soul his suspicions and he wouldn't until it was confirmed or refuted in five weeks. 

As he sat there, thinking of the peaceful days to come, the Dark Mark on his arm began to burn. Snape had hoped for a few more days before having to report but he couldn't deny the summons, especially as he didn't know what the pain would do for the baby. He stood and headed to the edge of the wards. With any luck, the meeting would be short and painless, He most likely wanted an update on any of Dumbledores plans which Snape would give him and information on Potter which he had not much to give and then he could come home and go to bed. 

He apparated and allowed his Mark to pull him in the right direction. He wasn't surprised to find himself at the edge of the Lestrange property when he landed. Making sure his mental shields and diversions were in place along with his robe he began the short walk through the grounds to the house. It was larger than his own Spinners place but no-where near as grand as the Malfoy Manor. He walked through the small reception room and through to the dining room where he knew the Dark Lord would be. 

Falling to his knee, he bowed deeply. "My Lord." He said in greeting. He heard more than saw Voldemort rise from his chair at the head of the table.

"Rise, how is my most valued and loyal follower this evening? I had not expected such an expedient response." Came the snake like voice of his 'Master'

Snape rose as he was instructed and looked upon the man he loathed. His mask in place, his shields up he looked humbled to be in the presence of greatness when all he wanted was to destroy the creature. "My last class had just left, My Lord, my presence will not be missed until dinner in two hours." 

"We had better get started then. Sit." Voldemort instructed taking his seat again. Snape looked around the table then and wasn't surprised to see the Lestrange brothers along with Bellatrix in attendance. There was also the seniors Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Nott. 

Once Snape had sat everyone took turns reporting their latest doings and information. Snape knew such meetings were held fortnightly but due to him needing to appear loyal to Dumbledore and his commitments to the school he was not needed to attend all but those held during the holidays unless a matter of importance arose. 

Snape informed them of the fact that Dumbledore had been leaving the school frequently and had been having more meetings with McGonagall than was usual for them. Snape made it clear he was endeavouring to discover what the meetings were about but he had suspicions that McGonagall was being instructed on what to do in the event she was advanced to Headmistress. Voldemort had asked why such meetings may be needed but Snape had no more information than a feeling, he reassured the Dark Lord he was doing everything in his power to rectify that absence of information. 

"And what of the Potter boy?" Voldemort asked.

"He is no longer taking any lessons with me. As he has no friends within the circle of students I can manipulate and gather information from I have been having a hard time discovering what the boy has been upto as of recently." Snape told him honestly.

"You need to rectify this. I need you to be in a position of trust with the boy and you cannot be there if you rarely see him. Think of something before the end of the next term, otherwise I will have to take measures." Voldemort threatened, Snape just nodded his acquiescence. If he was right in a few weeks he would either have the trust of the boy or the boys hatred. Either way the only thing to do was to wait.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and bookmarks. For moment the muses are throwing the story at me so here is another chapter.

**Chapter Three**

Snape walked into the Hospital wing to attend his next antenatal appointment. He was late and he knew it was because he was trying to avoid Poppy. He knew that once the infernal woman saw that his stomach was becoming rounded she would insist on a shopping trip, and he hated shopping.

"Ah Severus about time you showed. I was beginning to think I would have to call Albus." The Matron told him as she saw him walk in. He went straight over to the bed, that seemed to have been designated his. Pulling the curtain around, Poppy instructed Snape to strip before leaving to give him some privacy.

Snape did as he was instructed and lay back on the bed in his white cotton boxers. Taking a deep breath, he called out that he was ready.

"Ok, let's take a look . . . Oh Severus, isn't that a lovely little bump. We will have to go shopping for clothes for you." She told the scowling man as she noticed the small bump of a belly. 

"I will order myself some larger sizes and stop looking at me like that. I'm getting toothache from that look." He told her sternly.

"Severus really. I never thought I would see the day would become a parent let alone the mother, let me enjoy it." She smiled at him, before commencing the examination.

Snape scowled at her the entire time as she muttered incantations and findings to herself as she was want to do. Once the exam was over she left to let him get dressed.

He pulled the curtain back to find both Poppy and Albus waiting for him near her office. "Severus, my boy, I believe we have some matters to discuss."

Snape just nodded and followed the pair into the office. He felt like a child again with these two pestering him. "What do we need to discuss now?" He asked petulantly as he took a seat.

"I believe you had to attend a meeting last night." Albus asked. Poppy tutted and shook her head.

"Surely, spying is too dangerous while this baby is still in vitro." Poppy admonished, thinking of e times Snape had had to see her after his meetings.

"It was a general meeting, I was instructed to gain Potters trust and before you ask Poppy I suffered no punishments. As you already know the child is fine." He told them both in turn. 

"We will try and arrange something to get you and Harry spending time together. Maybe he could rejoin your class."

"No, Albus. The boy nearly killed us both with his incompetence."

"Hardly, you both walked in and have suffered no ill effects from the accident." Poppy told them.

Severus through her an evil look. "He still cost me a few dozen galleons of my budget plus time and energy in replacing the ingredients that were lost. No I will not have him back in my Potions Classroom. I will think of something." He said in a tone that was clear the conversation was over.

"Very well. Now we need to discuss what we will tell students and faculty in regard of your pregnancy. " Albus conceded before bringing up another topic of discussion.

"They need to know nothing." Severus told them. If it had been anyone else the pair would have thought he was pouting.

"You can not hide this fact forever. Come May you will be at risk of going into labour at any time and then there is the fact that you will suddenly have a child. . ."

"When we discover the father, if he is incapable or unwilling to have the baby then it will be placed for adoption. I have no urgings to care for this leach for any longer than is necessary." Snape interrupted. This stunned the both of them.

"Severus surely you don't mean . . ." Poppy started but Snape was not hearing any of it. He had thought about it long and hard in the seven weeks since he found out and it was the only way.

"What in my life gave you the idea I had the inclination, the will or the life to raise a child? I am running off to meetings with a madman at a moments notice, there is a war coming that I am most surely going to be a part of, I have little patience, less love and not a single paternal bone in my body. This child will go with its other father or to a family that wants it, that is the end of this discussion." Dumbledore and Poppy both knew that to argue was to incur his wrath at this point, so they relented but a look between the pair made it clear the conversation was anything but over.

"You will need new clothes." Poppy tried instead, Snape took a deep breath.

"I have told you, I will order larger as and when I need it. I do not need to go shopping and there is hardly anywhere suitable to supply me with maternity wear. I will not be going and as I have no need to buy nursery or baby things you may as well save your breath." Snape snapped. "Now if there is nothing else, I shall be going to enjoy the peace and quiet afford to me by this most joyous season." He told them sarcastically as he stood, a moment later he was gone.

-x-x-x-x-x-

The rest of the Christmas Holidays passed too quickly for all involved and before long classes had begun again. Snape had had to order himself some new shirts and pants just after Christmas when he got fed up of not being able to button his old ones. They had arrived just after new year and he was glad. It was bad enough that he had aching in his stomach when he had been stood too long or back ache he couldn't have coped with trousers that risked falling down because he couldn't fasten them shut. At least he hadn't needed to replace his robe yet.

His students had begun notice his worsening mood. The aching was annoying him and he was unable to take the usual potions that would aid the pain. He had even felt sorry for Mrs Weasley when he had had a particular rough day, he couldn't imagine making it through this once let alone seven times. 

He was in one of his foul moods when he went to the Hospital wing for his twenty week appointment. Today was the day he would find out if his theory was correct. He made his way straight to his usual bed. Luckily as his appointments were on Saturdays, he very rarely came across another soul when he came to his appointments. On the days there was an unfortunate soul injured or sick enough to warrant a hospital bed on a weekend, Madam Pomfrey usually timed her examinations of them to cover his arrival so their curtain would be closed and then he was usually secured behind his own. 

This kind of military precision was the only reason no-one suspected their stern Potions Master had anything wrong with him. There was one unfortunate soul tucked away behind a curtain when he entered, so on arriving at his bed he pulled the curtains shut and began to strip to his waist while he waited.

He looked down at his growing bump and wondered what he would look like in a few more months. Now the baby was making its presence known it seemed to be growing all the quicker. He had been sure he had felt it move a couple of days ago but it could have easily have been gas. 

"Well let's get a look at you." Poppy said warmly as she entered the curtained area. "Are you still wanting the additional scans today?" She asked as she prodded and poked at his growing mound.

"Yes, might as well get all the information we can when we can." He answered, settling back onto the pillow when she pulled out her wand. After a few minutes casting the usual spells, she reassured him the baby was fine as was he. Then she cast another spell he didn't recognise, a moment later the white light that had settled on his stomach turned pink.

"It's a girl." She told the man softly. Snape felt something flutter inside him, it, she was wanting to make her presence known apparently. Snape couldn't stop the hand that moved to where he had felt her move. 

"Father?" He asked, wanting to move this along. He was inexplicably more nervous about this than anything else he had gone through with this pregnancy. Madam Pomfrey nodded casting the charm over his stomach. It took longer than the other spells to show a result but when it did Madam Pomfrey cast it again to be sure. She stood there stunned with the results in her hand on a charmed piece of parchment. 

"Severus, it appears the father is Harry Potter." Snape didn't get a chance to respond.

"What?!" Was heard followed by a crash and a curse. Snape didn't know whether to smirk or be annoyed when the face of none other than Harry Potter came around the curtains. On seeing his most hated teacher, on the bed, belly out appearing to be pregnant, the great and powerful Harry Potter fainted.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next instalment. How are you liking the story so far? Remember kudos and comments keep the muses working.

** Chapter Four **

Harry couldn't believe his luck, it was one of the first nice days of the new year and he had been lucky enough to be hit by a rogue bludger during Quidditch practice. After managing to avoid Madam Pomfrey's domain this year, he hardly counted the Potions incident, he had to wind up there after a stupid bludger broke his arm. He heard the door open as Madam Pomfrey ran her spells on his arm. She looked up for a second before returning to her work.

"Right Mr Potter, just take this potion. I'll let that start to work and then we will wrap it in a sling and you will be able to leave. I'll just see who that is and I'll be back in a moment." She told him handing him a vial and pulling the curtain close around his bed. He drunk the potion with a grimace and then sat back on the bed to wait. He could feel the bones pull and twist and knit themselves together, glad for the pain reliever the Matron had given him when his team first dropped him off. 

"Are you still wanting the additional scans today?" Harry could hear the Matron say. Harry tried not to be nosy but he was curious by nature.

"Yes, might as well get all the information we can when we can." Came a voice he recognised with dislike. Must be a Slytherin, Harry thought, trying not to listen but he couldn't help himself. What would require the Head of Slytherin to be present for an examination?

"Father?" He heard Snape ask, he almost felt sorry for the poor snake that had managed to get herself knocked up. The poor girl must be so ashamed he hadn't heard her say anything so far, probably too upset to speak.

"Severus, it appears the father is Harry Potter."

"What?!" Harry shouted, he was no-ones father, he was still a virgin for Merlins sake. He darted out of the bed, bashing his still healing arm on a tray of instruments sending it flying to the ground.

"Shit." He cursed as the pain shot through his arm at the collision. He wrenched his curtain open heading for the only other curtained bed. He needed to know which girl would lie about such a thing, he couldn't have Snape telling McGonagall and Dumbledore Harry was going around knocking up his students. He was going to get Snape to give him Vertiserum if that's what it took.

He pulled the curtain back to give the girl a piece of his mind and plead his innocence to the Matron but his mind went blank when he saw who was on the bed. As he pieced the conversation together in his mind along with the image of a topless Snape, belly protruding a little and Madam Pomfrey stood over him looking shocked, Harry's mind went into meltdown. The world went black.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"What is with you men? You hear the word pregnant or father and that's it you can't even keep yourself conscious." Pomfrey ranted. Harry didn't want to open his eyes, he didn't completely understand what was going on but he knew he didn't want to be a part of it.

"At least mine can be blamed on the pregnancy." Snape sneered. He was actually pregnant, Snape, the Potion Master Bat of The Dungeons, was actually pregnant.

"You knew it was him?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"I had my suspicions, I knew he wouldn't take it favourably so decided not to mention it until we had definitive proof. I was right about the way he took it." Snape replied. Harry couldn't believe they thought he could be the father, he would remember sleeping with someone, he would definitely remember having sex with Snape. Unless . . . PTSD from the event had given him amnesia. There was no way he would agree to having sex with Snape.

"Shall I remind you Severus, you took the news the exact same way and you have given the boy no indication anything was wrong. How did this come about? There's going to be an enquiry when people find out. There's going to be outrage that a teacher has gotten pregnant by a student let alone by the 16 year old Boy-Who-Lived." Pomfrey seemed to be getting on a roll with her ranting. Harry just continued to listen, he had to know when he so called knocked Snape up and the Potion Master was more likely to talk if he thought the boy was out of it.

"That Potions incident in September. Exactly 20weeks ago yesterday." Harry heard Pomfrey gasp.

"You said you couldn't remember." She said sternly, Harry could almost imagine the scowl on her face. 

"I don't, and I doubt he does either, however, I know my body enough to know when I have. . . Bottomed." Snape said reluctantly. Harry gasped then, groaning when he realised he had let himself be caught faking. He was surprised though when no scathing remarks came from the Potions Master.

"When did you awake?" He asked instead in a tired tone. Harry opened his eyes then, he wasn't surprised to find himself on a bed, he was surprised to find his arm in the sling Madam Pomfrey had promised to sort out. Snape was fully clothed again, sat on the bed next to Harry's own, Madam Pomfrey was stood in between the two. 

Harry took a moment to decide whether or not to be honest. In the end he figured there was point in lying. "Since Madam Pomfrey, moaned about men fainting and you blamed your episode on the . . . Pregnancy. Merlin that just sounds too weird. Look are you sure I'm the father, I mean, I pretty sure I would remember something like that." Harry told them unable to look up from his knees, he grew more self conscious the longer he spoke.

"I did the spell twice Harry. The parentage of the baby currently residing in Professor Snape are Professor S Snape and Mr H Potter." Madam Pomfrey told him softly, showing him the parchment that displayed the results.

"And there is no way it could be wrong? No way the results could be falsified." Harry asked, looking at the Matron.

"Trying to get out of your responsibilities always, Mr Potter." Snape sneered.

"Look you've had months to get your head around this give me some time to adjust." Harry barked back.

Madam Pomfrey moved in between their lines of sight before addressing Harry as if the minor confrontation had not occurred."No Harry, no way. I can redo the spell while you're here to witness it but it will show you the same results."

Harry nodded at that. 

"We will have to inform the Headmaster. He knew we were going to do the Parentage Spell today. I'm sure you two will have a lot to discuss, I'm going to firecall the Headmaster. Try to get along while I'm gone. Stress isn't good for the baby." Madam Pomfrey told them both as if they were squabbling first years, she cast a quick locking charm on the door to the Hospital Wing before heading to her office. They had been overheard enough today.

Both men stayed silent until Harry couldn't take it any longer. "How does this happen?" 

Snape rolled his eyes "I would have thought you would know about sex by now Mr Potter, if not from any reliable sources at least from your room mates."

"That's not what I meant and you know it." He refused to add the 'sir' he was having a child with this arsehole, he would not call him sir when they were discussing it. It was bad enough without that layer of weirdness. "I meant how does a wizard get pregnant and neither remember the actual . . . Sex part." Harry said blushing. Snape smirked at the sight of the innocent Gryffindor. 

"That would be your fault Mr Potter." Snape sneered. Before Harry had chance to act outraged, Snape continued. "You dumped an entire top shelf of ingredients which react with one another in an uncontrolled manner. This appears to have caused us have sex, created the conditions to allow me to become an incubator to this leech . . ."

"Don't call it that. Its a baby not a leech or any other creature you can think to call it." Harry told him sternly. Snape raised an eyebrow at the response but before he had chance to respond, Dumbledore entered with Pomfrey.

"Well, this was unexpected." Dumbledore smiled on seeing them both. "Congratulations, Harry."

"Thank you, sir." Harry replied bewildered, he still couldn't get his head around the fact he was going to be a father, to himself he was still as much a virgin as he was at the start of term.

"Now, I know this is going to be a shock and an adjustment Harry and to help that I would like the pair of you to spend some time discussing options. Severus . . . " Dumbledore cut Snape off before he could speak. "The child is as much Harrys as yours and while I know your opinion I think it would be better to give Harry time to think things through with all the information before you do anything rash. You had said you would leave the choice up to the other father." 

"What choice?" Harry asked but was ignored.

"I will find time to discuss things, it will also aid in my mission from Him." Snape told him, quite clear he did not want any discussion.

"That is something else we need to discuss. You will be quite heavily pregnant for the next meeting as long as he doesn't call you forth early. You will have to explain the pregnancy to him along with why you didn't inform him sooner. . ."

"You can't go to Voldemort. What if he hurts you?" Harry interrupted, he hadn't even had time to think of Snapes spy status.

"Your worry, while heartwarming is neither needed nor wanted." Snape sneered.

"It's not you I'm worried about." Harry told him angrily. "It's not just you anymore it's the baby as well." He told the older man pointing to the Potions Master concealed stomach.

"Do you think I do not know this? I have had this thing making me ill, draining me of my energy, destroying my body and playing havoc with my moods for the past four months. I know more than you can ever imagine what risk I put myself and this leech through when I go to the meetings but I can assure you my non attendance would be more dangerous for it than my attendance." Snape fumed. Harry hadn't seen him this angry since the Potions incident. At least it wasn't as scary as the Pensieve incident. 

"I think it's time we call a recess on this, you both have a lot of thinking to do. When you are both ready to talk just come to my office and we will discuss this. Harry no-one can know about this. Not only is it Professor Snapes wish to keep this matter private for the moment but also the risk to himself and the baby would grow exponentially should word get out that the child is yours. Is that understood?" Dumbledore told him. Harry nodded.

"If either of you need someone to confide in, you know where I am." Madam Pomfrey offered, she had no doubt this was going to be difficult on the young Gryffindor.

"Thank you." Harry told her. Harry jumped up from the bed then recognising a dismissal, being careful not to knock his aching arm again. He had almost forgot what had brought him to the hospital wing in the first place, the events since consuming his mind.

As he reached the door, he turned around and looked Snape in the eye "Please, sir, don't do anything that could hurt it. That baby is the only family I have." He told the Potions Master before leaving.

"Why are you Gryffindors so dramatic?" Snape sneered before leaving himself, his robes bellowing behind him.

"Well things just got interesting." Madam Pomfrey smiled when it was just her and Dumbledore left.

Dumbledore laughed, looking at the door the two men had just left through. "Things are definitely going to get more interesting indeed."


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait on this. Even more sorry it's such a short chapter but had a real difficulty writing it. I hope it's ok and it's mostly a filler. Remember kudos and comments are a muses best friend.

** Chapter Five **

He was going to be a father. At the age of sixteen, Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, was going to be a father and if that wasn’t bad enough the baby’s mother was the greasy dungeon bat that was also a spy for the light and attended regular meetings with a man that was hell bent on killing Harry. This poor child was fucked before it even came into the world. It didn’t stand a chance, and it was all Harrys fault. 

Harry couldn’t even seek comfort or guidance from his friends thanks to the restrictions Snape had put on him. Harry had a feeling that if he hadn’t been there that day when they discovered the father, he would have never have been informed. While that pained him, he would have grown up not knowing his child, not knowing that he even had a child, he did question whether that would have been safer for the child. Everyone Harry loves is at risk, a child should not be born into the world with such a risk already on its head. Harry knew too well what such risks did to a person. He was that child. 

The days that followed that Hospital visit passed in a blur. His friends were worried, kept asking him what the matter was and whether Madam Pomfrey had checked him over for head wounds when she fixed his arm. He couldn’t tell them he was physically fine. That it was his mind that was absent. What would he tell them? ‘Yeah I’m fine, just considering the risks that would be brought upon any child I sired.’ Hermione was too curious and smart not to start question, hypothesize and eventually come to the correct conclusion. They couldn’t know. 

His mind was in such a mess over it all, flittering from the dangers his child was in, to the consequences for Snape, to what the rapidly approaching future might look like, that he hadn’t slept for days. His friends decided after a week to strong arm him into going to the Hospital Wing to find out if he had been hexed. 

“So, Mr Potter, what seems to be the problem?” she asked kindly, while his friends stood off to the side.

“Nothing. I have a lot on my mind and my friends don’t believe me that I am perfectly fine.” He told her, the end of his sentence was said pointedly to Ron and Hermione.

Hermione came forward then. “He’s not eating, not sleeping, he can’t concentrate and he’s distant. I have done some reading and I think he’s suffering with depression.” She told the Matron.

“I thought you said I was hexed.” Harry said accusingly, Hermione just flushed slightly.

“Well, if what you say is true Miss Granger then I can understand your concern. If you two wouldn’t mind I would like to talk to Mr Potter on his own.” Madam Pomfrey told them, they looked sad but nodded and left the Hospital Wing. “Come on Harry, let’s go have some tea.” She told the young man, leading him to her office.

He took a seat in front of her desk and waited as she conjured tea and poured a cup for them both. “Now, Harry, I told you last week that if you needed to talk I was here to listen. So talk.”

She sat back and waited for Harry. He didn’t know what to say. It had been a week and the information still hadn’t sunk in properly. He took a sip of his tea and let it warm him a bit. He recognised the sensations of a calming draught but he couldn’t be angry at the Matron. It was the most relaxed he had been in an age.

“I don’t know what to think, how to feel, what to do.” Harry told her.

“It’s a lot to take in.” she agreed.

“I can’t even talk to anyone or rant with anyone about it. It’s not fair! I have always accepted my lot. Always just got on with what I needed to do. What fate threw at me. Why does it keep throwing more shit at me? What did I do in a past life to deserve to be ridiculed, lied to, hunted, cursed, tortured, and played with like this? Was I a Dark Lord in a past life and this is what fate decided would be a suitable punishment. It’s not fair! I don’t deserve this! I don’t deserve to finally get the family I want to have, but this way. Snape’s never going to accept me, he’s never going to let me see my child, and that’s if both him and the child survive the war. The pair of them will have such huge targets on them that they would be seen from space. They would be just as hunted as I am except they are expendable. Voldermort won’t need or want to kill them himself. Anyone could kill them they wouldn’t stand a chance. I finally get given a family and I’m going to have it ripped from me like everything else. They will be lucky if it’s quick. I’ll be lucky if I don’t have to witness it. I can’t do it. I can’t accept this knowing it can be taken from me. It will destroy me. I can’t do it. I’ve had enough. First my parents, then my childhood, then Cedric, Sirius, how much more do I have to sacrifice? How much more can he take from me? How much more can people expect me to take it? I’m going insane and now a poor defenceless child is going to suffer as well just because it’s unfortunate to be a consequence of a Potions accident and has me as a dad. I just want it all to stop.” Harry had began to pace, tears running down his face as he spoke but as he ran out of steam he just collapsed on himself in his chair.

Madam Pomfrey was lost for a moment. Neither of them saw a third person by the door that had heard everything.  
“Life isn’t fair Potter. It is what it is. All we can do is make the best of it.” Snape said from the door, his usual sneer and condescending tone absent.

“What do you know of it?” Harry spat.

“What do I know of it? I am pregnant with a child who’s other parents is an immature teen . . .” he held up a hand to stop Harry from ranting. “I was ridiculed as a child by the grandparent of this leech, I turned my best friend against me, forced her into the arms of the man that detested me and that I loathed just as much and then I got her killed. I have been forced to look after her child as penance just to be shown it was for nothing He still came back, He still got to you and now. Now I have to risk my life incubating a child of a child who finds life too hard. I’ll tell you something for nothing Potter. You think you got a raw deal. You are not the only one. This thing, will also get a bad deal, how bad is completely up to you.” Snape practically bellowed, before turning to leave.

"Wait" Harry told the older man. "I'm sorry, I just . . . I don't know what I'm meant to do now." Harry told the Potions Master, looking at the hands in his lap.

"Neither do I, Mr Potter. But you had better figure it out. You'll need to be a parent to her."

"Her? It's a girl?" Harry asked, the wonder clear in his voice.

"Yes, Harry. Look I think you two have much to discuss, you're welcome to continue to use my office." Madam Pomfrey said softly, standing as if to leave.

"No need, I am only here to get this weeks order." Snape told her.

"You need to discuss this stuff." She told the man sternly, passing him a list of potions and salves she was running low on.

"There is nothing to discuss. If he does not wish to care for her, then I'm sure we can find her a good home . . . "

"Wait, what?" Harrys head shot up, his gaze flicking between Madam Pomfrey and Snape.

"Thank you for the list. I will have the ready within the week." Snape told the Matron before leaving. 

"What just happened?" Harry asked once he was out the room. "Did he just say what I think he said?"

"Severus, should be discussing this with you. As the coward seems to want to avoid it I will tell you. He seems to be under the impression the child will better with anyone but himself. So either you take the child or he will find a home that will." She told the teen. Harry just looked stunned. He was going to be a single parent before he even reached his seventeenth birthday. How could his life change so drastically in a year?


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took a week. I didn't even realise it had been that long but work and life seemed to have stolen time from me. Thank you for your comments and kudos. Keep them coming. Tell me where you think it's going and where you would like to see it go. After all comments and kudos keep the muses working. Enjoy.

**Chapter Six**

 

Snape sat down in his office chair with a sigh. His back and feet were aching almost constantly now. He had taken to not walking around too much during his classes as he was becoming more aware of the unsteadiness his bump was causing. It was also draining to have to cast and recast concealment charms on his outer robe. Cloth rarely held spells well he was just glad to have found a spell that would disguise his growing roundness that was now starting to become a little noticeable through his robe. He was less pleased that the spell he had found was in a woman's fashion magazine and was said to 'direct unwanted attention away from flaws and imperfections'. So far it was working but Snape knew the time would come when people would realise he wasn't the same as he was at the beginning of the year.

 

Snape relaxed for a moment. None of his students had expressed a need to see him tonight so unless something came up demanding his immediate attention his office hours would most likely be spent in peace marking students work and making a great dent in his red ink stores. He already needed to place an order in with Scrivenshafts for some more ink after the horrendous essays that came back after Winter Break. Snapes patience always thin but after those essays he could have gladly quit teaching.

 

He closed his eyes for a minute, allowing his mind one of the rare occasions of switching off and letting it go blank. Some part of him might as well rest. He lay a hand over his stomach as the girl kicked. It always felt weird but oddly reassuring as well. Snape but that second emotion down to the hormones. A light, nervous knock on his office door brought him back from the blissful nothingness he had allowed himself to float in.

 

"Come." He called when he was settled back into his Professor facade and was sure his concealment charm was still in place. He was surprised when the door opened not to reveal one of his snakes but a lion instead.

 

"What can I do for you Mr Potter?" Snape sneered as Harry stood in the open doorway looking almost as surprised to be stood there as Snape was to find him there. Harry didn't answer for a long time, instead he entered the office, closed and warded the door. "Well?" Snape prompted after Harry had taken a seat.

 

"We need to discuss some things about the baby. I need to know where you stand in regards to after the baby is born and what you're expecting so I can make proper arrangements." Harry told him, surprising the Potions Master with his maturity in the matter. It still didn't stop Snape from scowling.

 

"As I explained to you before. All decisions regarding this child is completely up to you. I have no wish nor need to have anything to do with it despite being its incubator." Snape informed him, picking up a quill to begin his marking.

 

"Don't you feel anything towards her? Don't you want to be in her life?" Harry asked sadly. Snape took a deep breath, if he was honest with himself he had gotten quite used to the leech but in seventeen weeks that was going to change. Sure the hormones would probably beg him to form some sort of bond with her but he knew he was suitable to be a parent. He hadn't the patience for such things.

 

"I believe she will be better without my presence at the very least she will gain nothing from having me in her life." Snape told him. He hated having to be this honest with a student but this would at least give the boy enough information to understand he would have to be the sole provider for the child.

 

"How can you know that? How can you know she will be better off without you?" Harry asked passionately, leaning forward in his seat.

 

"What do you propose we do Potter? Begin to live together? Marry? Neither of us are that desperate." Snape scoffed, Harry looked mildly disgusted at the thought.

 

"No but we can share custody. . ."

 

"And uproot the child constantly to make us feel better? No, she either is completely yours or completely someone else's. There is nothing more that can be said on that matter." Snape interrupted sternly.

 

"She'll still know about you. You'll be on her birth certificate for Merlins sake." Harry pushed.

 

"If I relinquish full custody at the time of birth the mothers name will remain blank. It will then be filled in at the time you marry or have someone adopt her. This prevents all confusion in regards to blood wills and wards." Snape turned to his best lecturing voice to try and get Harry to back down.

 

"Why are you so set on not having responsibility for her? What are you so scared of?" Harry was getting angry now. He didn't fully understand the need to have Snape involved in his daughter's upbringing himself but it was important. He wanted the best for his daughter and two parents certainly qualified even if the other parent was someone he would never have imagined being in this situation with.

 

"I am, for the first time in my life, doing something right for someone else. I will not have you look down on me or judge me for making such a decision. Remember Potter, this is your doing and while I must bring your error around to its full conclusion it is YOU that must deal with the consequences. NOW GET OUT!" Snape bellowed, patience finally snapping. Harry jumped up, practically shaking with anger.

 

"Fine! You want nothing to do with her that's fine. She will do perfectly fine without a mother who hated her before she even made it into the world. Just don't go getting her killed, she's mine remember and I will hunt you down if you hurt what's mine." Harry fumed before storming out of the office. The wards dropping as the door opened. Snape flinched as the door slammed shut hard enough to rattle some of his potion vials that sat on a shelf behind his head. He sighed tipping his head back and closing his eyes. So much for getting close to Harry Potter.

 

-x-x-x-x-x-

 

Harry stormed his way back up to Gryffindor Tower. Anger driving him through the Common Room and up to his dorm. He threw himself onto his bed, burying his face into his pillow his anger turning into sadness. Tears began to moisten his pillow falling for his lost childhood, his lost future, the grief of things that could have been and the stress of things that were going to be. Most of all he cried for the loss of his perfect family which both he and his daughter deserved but fate demanded was not meant to be. He was so wrapped up in his feelings he didn't hear any come in, wasn't aware anyone was there until a warm hand fell on his shoulder followed by a dip in the bed and a smaller hand.

 

"Oh, Harry." Hermione stroked his shoulder in soothing circles. "Please tell us what's going on."

 

The way she begged and the way he was feeling towards Snape broke him. "I'm going to be a father." Came his muffled reply. He felt Rons hand leave his shoulder as Hermione's stopped its motion.

 

"I'm sure I misheard you then Harry." Hermione said calmly as he heard Ron spluttering. He turned his head to look at them, relieved to see the dorm empty except for his two best friends.

 

"I'm going to be a dad." Harry told them, the words still sounding foreign even though he has known it to be true for over three weeks now. Hermione went completely still, her face transforming as though she was working out a very complex arithmancy problem. Ron turned a shade of red Harry had only seen a couple of times and none of them good. It was Ron that spoke first.

 

"How? When? Who? I thought we told each other everything."

 

"Believe me if I had remembered I still wouldn't have told you." Harry groaned pushing his head back into his pillow. The can of worms was open and overflowing now.

 

"What do you mean, Harry?" Hermione asked a hand going back to his shoulder. Harry turned over and sat up. Might as well get most of it out the way.

 

"I was under the influence of something when it happened. I don't actually remember the . . . Erm . . . event." Harry informed them both.

 

"Then it might not be yours. I mean if you don't even remember shagging her it can't possibly be yours. Surely you would remember something like that." Ron sat down on his own bed, looking happier for a moment. The logic was sound at least to him.

 

"Madam Pomfrey did the genealogy charms. It's definitely mine." He had looked the charm up after she had told him about it. She had been right there was no way to fool it.

 

"But that can't be done until the pregnancy is twenty weeks along." Hermione said stunned. "Harry, how long have you known?"

 

Harry rubbed a hand over his face "Only three weeks or so. Babys due around the 13th of June."

 

"So that would make the mother. . . Twenty . . .three ish weeks along?" Hermione asked doing the maths quick in her head.

 

"Yeah."

 

"Well congratulations mate." Ron said awkwardly. "Shame you don't remember  . . . the event." He laughed nervously, wringing his hands.

 

"I'm glad I don't." Harry muttered tiredly.

 

"Who is the mother?" Hermione asked. "I haven't noticed any of the Gryffindor girls putting on weight or acting strange."

 

"I can't tell you who the mum is. They want it to stay a secret for as long as they can. You can't tell anyone. I mean it." Harry said forcefully, squeezing Hermione's hand softly to emphasise his point.

 

"Ok, Harry we promise."

 

"Yeah mate, not a word." Harry nodded his thanks.

 

"What are you both going to do? I mean a babys a lot of responsibility especially for teenagers." Hermione asked, settling in to get comfy.

 

"I don't know. The mother wants nothing to do with the baby. I'm going to have to take her or she will end up being put up for adoption." Harry told them sadly.

 

"Oh, Harry. No wonder you've been off the past few weeks. All this going on. Why does she not want anything to do with the baby?" Hermione's tone expressed the lack of understanding that any woman could abandon their child.

 

"Thinks the baby will be better off this way." Harry was really having to think of how not to let the gender of the mother slip. It would give Hermione too many clues to work with and he didn't like the thought of being killed by Snape before his daughter was born.

 

"Merlin mate. So you're going to be a single parent?" Ron asked, stunned. "Don't envy you there." He continued before having to duck the pillow Hermione threw at him.

 

"Ron, you can be so insensitive sometimes." She scowled, Harry just laughed.

 

"He's right. I don't envy me either." He sobered then. "What am I going to do?"

 

"The same thing we always do." Hermione smiled reassuringly.

 

"Which would be?" Ron queried densely.

 

"Research and plan of course." Hermione beamed, getting up off the bed.

 

"Don't say it Hermione." Ron warned, making Harry smile at the familiarity of it all.

 

"In the morning we will go to the Library . . . " both boys groaned but the smile was still firmly on Harrys face as Hermione began to pace talking about lists and books and plans and schedules. The familiarity of Hemione wanting to puzzle out a problem in the library while he and Ron followed along and just doing what she said for an easier life assured him in ways nothing else could. He took a deep breath. Everything would work out, with his friends by his side it always did.

 


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for your comments and kudos. Keep them coming.

**Chapter Seven**

 

The days that followed oddly enough reassured Harry that he was doing the right thing for once. Hermione had gone to the library the day after Harry had confessed to what was going on in his life and begun to research anything and everything to do with pregnancies, birth and caring for babies. Harry and Ron could be found with her, making notes, joking about the facts and things they found. Harry finally felt as though his life was getting back on track.

 

"What are you going to call her?" Hermione whispered, during dinner a few days after she had found out. They had taken to casting privacy spells to disguise most of their conversations but still felt it was safer to whisper when discussing things in the open so much.

 

"Not really thought about it." Harry replied. "I did check out a couple of naming books. I liked the name Mia which means 'beloved' or 'mine'. I also liked Pandora which means 'gift from all gods'. I also like the mythology surrounding Pandora and the fact she managed to keep hope alive."

 

"Those are lovely Harry. Mia Pandora Potter, Pandora Mia Potter. They both sound lovely." Said Hermione, her voice taking on a slightly whimsical note. Harry just smiled and nodded. His eyes strayed up to the top table and to the Potions Master. Harry's smile fell when he saw Snape glaring at him before moving his attention back to his snakes and his evening meal. Hermione noticed the look and when Harry turned his attention back to her, she raised an eyebrow in question. He merely shrugged and returned to eating his meal.

 

"I don't know what to do about baby things though. I know we have those lists of things I'll need before she's born but I can't tell anyone. I still need to arrange somewhere for us to live after Hogwarts breaks for Summer. I doubt the Dursleys would house her even if I was paying for ebay thing she had and was caring for her fully." Harry whispered, trying to divert Hermione's brain before she started to put puzzle pieces together.

 

"How about my mum?" Asked Ron around a mouth full of beef and potatoes.

 

"I can't tell her anything though yet, and your house is busy enough without adding me and the baby to the chaos." Harry smiled, showing he meant no offence.

 

"How about asking Dumbledore? Maybe he has some ideas on the logistics after all he knows what's going on." Hermione suggested. "Also maybe ask Madam Pomfrey to teach you some of the basic care things so that when she comes you're not completely oblivious." Hermione smirked before setting her fork down, clearly finished with her meal.

 

Harry nodded, that made sense considering Dumbledore was the one that organised his return to the Dursleys every year. "Ok, I'll go and see Dumbledore after he finishes his dinner. "

 

-x-x-x-x-x-

 

Harry stood before the Gargoyle that guarded the Headmasters Office. After dinner he had gone with Ron and Hermione to the Gryffindor Tower spending half an hour discussing homework and reading lists before heading to Dumbledore's Office to give the Headmaster to get back to his Office. He stood before the Gargoyle spouting off random sweets, 'Acid Pops' was the password of the term it seemed.

 

He knocked on the wooden door at the top of the revolving staircase and wasn't surprise when he heard "Ah Harry come in." Harry did wonder if the Gargoyle somehow notified the Headmaster of who was trying to gain access and left him to decide if he should let the person continue guessing or just let them in. He was surprised to find Snape sat in one of the chairs looking royally annoyed.

 

"Good evening Professors. Sorry didn't realise you was in a meeting I'll come back another time." Said Harry awkwardly, turning to leave.

 

"No, Harry it's fine we were just discussing a few things that I would have had to discuss with you anyway." Dumbledore reassured him, indicating to the empty seat beside Snape. Both refused to look at the other, Dumbledore smiled. "What can I do for you this evening Harry?"

 

Harry looked from Dumbledore to Snape before gathering some courage to speak. "I wanted to speak to you about when the baby comes. He's made it clear that he doesn't want her or anything to do with her so I'll need to be able to look after her."

 

"Harry . . . "

 

"No sir, it's ok." Harry said sending a glare to Snape before continuing. "I just need to sort out where we are going to stay once she's here. I mean the dorms are great but I don't think the guys would like being woken in the night by a baby and I know for a fact the Dursleys won't let me have her at theirs so I'm going to need to take her somewhere else during the summer. As you seem to organise where I am during the summer I thought asking you would be the best thing to do." Harry finished, he was looking at his hands and missed the look that passed between Snape and Dumbledore.

 

"That's very commendable of you, Harry. I know this whole affair has been a shock to you both and the fact that you are willing to take on such a great responsibility when we ask so much of you already just shows how much you have grown. I will see what I can do about where you will stay once she arrives but I want to ask a favour of you also." Dumbledore stated, leaning back in his seat. Harry just nodded, no matter how others saw the wise old man Harry had begun to realise nothing comes for free with him.

 

"Yes, sir?" Prompted Harry.

 

Dumbledore smiled, turning to Snape to continue. Snape just sent the older man a glare that would have sent even the strongest and bravest Aurors scurrying for cover, Dumbledore just smiled more.

 

"He wishes for us to begin meeting twice a week to discuss the baby and to try and build a relationship which would be beneficial for its emotional growth. He believes the baby would benefit from both our inputs." Lectured Snape. Harry looked shocked for a moment before turning annoyed.

 

"You said you wanted nothing to do with her. She shouldn't have to suffer the wrath of a parent that doesn't want her. I've grown up with that, I know first hand it does nothing for the child's emotional growth to constantly hear you're not wanted, needed; that you're useless, a freak of nature. No I can do this on my own." Harry replied stubbornly.

 

"Harry, my boy. This is not a suggestion. I expect it to happen. I understand your trepidation in regard to this but I believe it is for the best." Harry stood at this.

 

"What like you believe sending me to the Dursleys is for the best? Or me going into the Triwizard Tournament even though I didn't put my name in was for the best? How about keeping me in the dark about practically everything last year? Was that for the best? I don't know about you sir but I'm starting to notice a connection between what you believe is for the best in regard to me and the shit that happens in my life." Harry raged, he vaguely heard Snape doc points for his rant but he didn't care. He wouldn't let his daughter suffer because this old fool thought he knew best.

 

"Harry, would you not like to look you daughter in the face and say you tried? That you tried to get along with her other parent and it was just not meant to be." Dumbledores calm voice eased its way over Harry, calming his thoughts and breath. Harry turned to Snape then.

 

"What do you think?" Harry asked, he knew his tone was disrespectful but at this point he didn't much care. He was surprised when Snape didn't instantly take more points and instead considered Harrys question.

 

"I agree with you, that it would be a waste of time and effort. However, knowing the Headmaster as I do I believe if we do not do as he asks he will find a way to trick us into it regardless. At least if we agree to try and it fails he has no recourse to force us to spend time in one another's company again." Harry nodded it sounded logical, but he still didn't want to do it. He had got his head around things and didn't want to have to consult Snape on things regarding his daughter.

 

"Ok, I'll do it but if it turns out that we can't get along in this you have to leave us alone. Not pester us about it any more." Harry told the Headmaster.

 

Dumbledore clapped his hands together and smiled "Great, you may as well begin now."

 

Harry and Snape stood together, neither looked at the other while they said their farewells. They left the office and Harry instantly followed Snape in the direction of the dungeons. Both men were deep in thought. How could things change so quickly. Four weeks ago he was a carefree teenager, well as carefree as he could be with a mad man after him, then he found out he was going to be a dad, then he discovers he's going to have to raise the child single handedly and now he may actually have to consider Snape in the equation.

 

Before long they were sat in Snapes office. "Look, we don't have to do this. As long as Dumbledore thinks we're discussing things, nothing needs to change." Harry started when he found the silence suffocating.

 

"Have you told your friends about this?" Asked Snape, his tone cool and accusational.

 

Harry rung his hands at being caught out. "After the last time we talked, I knew I would need some help. They know I got someone pregnant, they think it's a student and a girl. So they won't even begin to suspect it's you."

 

"I told you to tell no one." Snape sneered, standing.

 

"You also told me you want nothing to do with the baby. I need some help you know. I can't be expected to do it completely alone. I need to know things, learn things. They knew something was wrong with me. It was either tell them and let them think I was fully confiding in them or keep it a secret and let them find out themselves and risk them finding out the whole truth." Harry told him, making eye contact to allow Snape to sense the truth in his words.

 

"I can't imagine they don't like not knowing who the mother is." Snape prompted, he needed to know no one suspected anything yet.

 

"I told them neither of us remembered the event and that the girl just doesn't want the child or anyone to know she's pregnant. After much discussion, they have dropped it for the time being. I think they think the mother will begin to show soon so the truth will have to come out then. They're more interested in why neither of us remember. Hermione told me of a drug the muggles use that knock out a person and make them forget things but it wouldn't be possible for it to affect both me and the mother and one or both of us be lucid enough to have . . . Well sex. So they're looking into potions and hexes. I'm lucky I never mentioned going to the Hospital wing after that disastrous detention."

 

"You lied." Snape asked raising an eyebrow.

 

"Not exactly, after the detention. I went back and told them I wouldn't be doing Potions anymore. They assumed we argued and I just never corrected the assumption." Harry shrugged.

 

"Like you are allowing them to assume it is a female student you got pregnant."

 

"Exactly. I can't be caught out in a lie if I didn't lie in the first place." Harry smiled. It was surprising how easy it was becoming to speak to Snape when they kept it to facts and left out anything to do with Dark Lords, Potters, Mauranders or Potions.

 

"That is almost Slytherin." Snape commented, his tone slightly surprised.

 

"Well the hat did want to place me there." Harry revealed, surprised at his own honesty. He had to laugh at the look on Snapes face, it was a mix of disgust, disbelief and shock. Harry half wished Colin was around to snap the picture. His memory and a Pensieve would have to do. Harry could tell Snape wanted to ask more but the Potion Master recovered and changed the topic.

 

"It was not completely Dumbledores ideas for us to host these meetings." Snape told him, smirking at the look of surprise on Harrys face. "After our last meeting, I began to think about the future more. I do not know if it is hormones or whether my opinion on the matter will change upon having the baby but I realised it may not be prudent to allow only one outcome of this misadventure." Snape told the boy without looking at him. If Harry didn't know any better he would say the Potions Master was embarrassed.

 

"Ok, so we discuss all possible outcomes. Plan for each. May I continue to speak to Hermione and Ron about it? I can keep them in the dark about the who like I have been doing but it'll help me to process and come up with ideas." Harry state. Snape nodded his acquiescence, once again surprised at the boys maturity and acceptance of the situation as it constantly changed.

 

"We shall meet again in three days, to discuss the most pressing matter of birth. I have my views on the matter. I assume so do you."

 

"I was going to speak with Madam Pomfrey about something's relating to that and baby care. I'll try and see her before our next meeting so I can contribute." Harry told the Potions Master, still slightly disbelieving at how differently this meeting was going compared to their last.

 

"That is acceptable. Until then ensure no one else knows or begins to suspect anything about this. I know time is growing short on how I can hide the pregnancy but I would prefer the truth come out my way not through rumours."

 

"I can understand that. Don't worry I will keep Ron and Hermione on the wrong track regarding the who." Harry said standing, sensing this meeting coming to a close. "Good bye sir."

  
"Bye Potter." Snape replied.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for you all. Hope you're still liking where it's going. I'm not quite happy with this chapter but I'm posting it anyway and if I decide to edit it I'll let you all know. Thanks for the kudos, keep them coming. They're great motivation.

**Chapter Eight**

 

The next couple of weeks passed uneventful. Harry met with Madam Pomfrey and Snape separately to discuss the baby and had begun parenting classes once a week dealing with basic baby care with Madam Pomfrey as well as attending meetings with Snape twice a week to discuss contingency plans and getting things sorted between them both. Harry was surprised at how cordial the both of them could be if they were discussing the baby. They had had a few arguments especially regarding the birth and who was to be present, mainly Harry wanting to be there but Snape wanting no one other than those medically necessary, but it usually was resolved before they parted ways that night.

 

The most exciting thing to happen was the fact it was both Rons birthday and Hogsmeade weekend, the weekend just gone. They had spent the Saturday browsing Hogsmeade for presents passing Ron off from one friend to another like a game of Human Hot Potato before all heading to The Three Broomsticks for a birthday drink and meal. It had been a good day that had ended as relaxed as it had begun.

 

Ron had been overwhelmed by the day and the boys of year six Gryffindor had stayed up most of the night talking, enjoying their sweets and treats from Honeydukes, playing and admiring Rons gifts and generally being what they were. Teenagers. They had been so glad it was a Sunday the day after as all of them had slept until lunch. Overall the entire weekend allowed Harry to forget Voldermort and School and babies for one weekend he was just like all his classmates. That shattered though on the Wednesday night after Hogsmeade.

 

-x-x-x-x-x-

 

Harry had been sat at dinner with his friends when he saw Snape stand abruptly; walk to Dumbledore; whisper something in the older man's ear, that warranted a nod from the Headmaster, before leaving the Hall. Harry tried to turn his attention back to his meal but it was impossible, thoughts of Snape so close to Voldermort kept forcing themselves to the surface muting everything around him. Eventually he headed back to Gryffindor Tower with hardly anything in his stomach. He tried to relax but something was stirring in his gut. Something just didn't feel right, he had been told Snape would be called at Easter which was still over three weeks away. It was still quite early but Harry was just rising to go to bed when his scar flared.

 

It hadn't so much as twinged in so long that the pain drew out a cry and brought Harry to his knees. In seconds, the relaxed common room was filled with chaos as Ron and Hermione tried to get people away from Harry in case he began to react as he had in the Ministry. The older years took their cues from the pair and started to try and direct the younger years to their dorms while Hermione shouted for someone to get McGonagall.

 

The noise caused more pain to fill his head as anger bled from Voldemort into Harrys mind. With no conscious thought Harry bellowed "Enough." Causing everything to still. Not a breath later alarms started to sound as Harrys head felt as though it had literally been cleaved in two. He retched as the room swayed. He was aware of people shouting and rushing about but not what had caused the alarm. He still lay on the floor, felt a calm presence stroke his hair away from his head as he screamed.

 

The pain spread from the scar encompassing his body as though he had been hit with a crucio, as the alarm finally stopped. He thrashed to get away from the pain, hit something solid with his arm as he reached out to grasp at anything that could help. Minutes turned to hours turned to eternity. Time had no meaning in this pain, then as suddenly as it all started it stopped. Harrys whole body ached, his head throbbed and he was exhausted but the darkness wouldn't come. He almost begged for the darkness, the peace that unconsciousness would bring but it wasn't to be.

 

"Oh Harry, where is Colin?!" He heard Hermione shout. The common room deadly silent now. "Ron, help me. We need to clear his mouth of the blood." Harry hadn't even noticed that he had bitten his tongue although now he had heard her mention it the bitter metallic tang filling his mouth was hard to miss. He felt strong arms pull him onto his side, felt the blood trickle out of his mouth as a body pushed up behind him to stop him rolling back onto his back.

 

"Harry, mate can you hear us?" Ron was worried, Harry could hear that. He tried to open his eyes but they hurt and they were heavy so instead he grunted. "Oh good. You gave the firsties quite a scare." Ron tried to sound jovial but the tension was clear in his voice.

 

"Harry, Colin's gone for McGonagall and Lavender went for Madam Pomfrey but something else happened. I don't know how long it's going to take them to come." Hermione told him, not even trying to disguise the worry. Harry grunted again to show he had heard. He could hear the seventh years trying again to move the younger years to the dorms. Hermione began to cast the limited amount of healing spells she knew on him.

 

Harrys mind started to come back to him as the shock of what just happened started to pass. "Oh no, Snape!" He suddenly shouted as he lurched to sit up. Hands stopped him.

 

"Harry calm down. Madam Pomfrey will be here soon." Hermione tried to calm him.

 

"No, Hermione you don't understand. The baby. Mia!" Harry tried to get up again, Ron stopped him.

 

"Harry you're not making any sense." Ron was a bit more forceful than Hermione in getting Harry back on his side. Harry felt Hermione tense, she had put the final piece in the puzzle but it wouldn't matter if Snape was dead. If his daughter was dead. Once he realised they wouldn't be letting him go anywhere Harry broke down, he didn't hear the murmurs going on around him. The whisper exchanged between Ron and Hermione. He knew his daughter was dead, there was no way that crucio didn't kill her, the grief was killing him. His worst fears were coming true and he did nothing, could do nothing.

 

He didn't know if it was minutes or hours when McGonagall finally turned up, he had fallen asleep with the exhaustion that only pain and grief can bring. She took one look at her lions and transfigured a wooden chair into a stretcher and asked Ron to help move Harry onto it. She tutted and muttered to herself before turning to Harrys friends. "You better both come with me" she told them ominously.

 

It was a somber group that made their way to the Hospital Wing. Both of Harrys friends took their cues from their Head of House and stayed silent in the corridors. They knew something big had happened and the fact they had been invited along implied they would be told. The sight of Harry thrashing under the echo of a Cruciatus and then suddenly coming to his own realisation that drew out such a strong emotion from The-Boy-Who-Lived had broken both their hearts. They hated to see Harry in so much pain last year with the possessions and Sirius death but it was nothing compared to seeing what happened in the Common Room.

 

Eventually they made it to the Hospital Wing. They were surprised to see the Matron busying herself around an already occupied bed. 'What had happened?' They looked at one another and followed McGonagall to the bed that seemed to belong to Harry. She had the stretcher hovering near the bed as she carefully maneuvered Harry into the freshly made bed. Hermione looked around for any sign of Lavender but there was only McGonagall, Pomfrey and Dumbledore, the latter pair rushing around the bed at the far end of the Ward.

 

"Poppy, Harry is also needing your assistance." The elder witch told the Matron, not leaving her little lions side. They all noticed Madam Pomfrey looking their way before casting a few more spells on the person in the bed they were near and heading over.

 

"What happened?" She asked as she started casting her diagnostic spells. Dumbledore followed her over moments later.

 

"It came on so suddenly, his scar just started hurting and then it was like he was possessed. He got angry and shouted at everyone before starting to scream and throwing himself on the floor. It was so scary to watch." Hermione told them, unfallen tears making her voice sound thick.

 

"He didn't seem to be lucid at all after it finished. He started worrying about Snape and then the baby and then he just broke down. Went near crazy trying to get up but then just wouldn't move. I've never seen him like that. Not even after Sirius." Ron told them, shaking his head and looking at his friend sadly. McGonagall looked so confused as Pomfrey and Dumbledore swapped a look of resigned acceptance. No matter Snapes wishes the truth needed to come out.

 

"What baby?!" McGonagall asked, causing Ron and Hermione to trade an 'oh shit' look. They hadn't thought before they spoke but who would have thought McGonagall hadn't been informed one of her students was going to become a father.

 

"We have much to discuss. Poppy, I trust you will be ok with the pair while I take this to your office to discuss this matter." Dumbledore asked, the Matron simply nodded in agreement before turning back to work some more on Harry. Dumbledore led the way to Madam Pomfreys office, waiting for everyone to find a seat and get comfy in the suddenly cramped office.

 

"What's going on Albus?" McGonagall asked the moment the door was shut.

 

"What I have to say is both disturbing and joyous and must not leave this room. Do you all understand?" He asked, receiving nods from them all. "What do you two know about the baby?" He asked Ron and Hermione, putting a hand up to stop any of McGonagalls questions. Ron and Hermione looked at each other and seemed to have a silent battle who would lead which seemed to be won by Hermione.

 

"Harry told us about a fortnight ago that he had found out he was going to be a father." McGonagall sputtered and made to interrupt but was stopped by Dumbledore.

 

"Go on my dear, anything else?" He prompted Hermione.

 

"He told us the mother didn't want anyone to know and that's why he hadn't told anyone earlier. He'd found out that day that the mother wanted nothing to do with the baby when it's born and that he would have to be sole provider for the child. We've been trying to come up with what he would need to raise a baby without anyone finding out." Hermione's tone took on one of resignation, similar to the tone she used when they had been caught out doing something they shouldn't have been and they were having to explain themselves.

 

"I'm glad he finally had someone his own age to confide in. The first three weeks seemed to be such a burden on him. I have noticed the change in him the past fortnight and wondered if he had finally found a confidante." Dumbledore smiled, reassuring Ron and Hermione that they had done nothing wrong.

 

"Harry got another student pregnant. Why have I not heard anything about this?" McGonagall was annoyed and working her way up to angry at being kept in the dark regarding her own student.

 

"Because it was a student that is pregnant, and the bearer did not wish for anyone to know." Dumbledore told her, receiving a stern look from his Deputy.

 

"Albus." She said warningly. Dumbledore nodded and back twining his fingers together, steeling them in his lap.

 

"I was informed on Halloween that one of our faculty had fallen pregnant." He had to stop the Head of Gryffindor from interrupting by raising a finger. He watched as Hermione and Ron looked at each other, the boy looked slightly proud that his friend managed to knock up a teacher even if he didn't remember it. "There had been a Potions accident during the first week of term involving Professor Snape and Harry Potter. We didn't know that, that was connected at the time but after doing genealogy tests at 20 weeks the truth came out." Dumbledore continued vaguely. Hermione looked as though she had just had her theory confirmed. Ron looked confused while McGonagall was stunned silent.

 

The silence didn't last long. "Are you telling me Severus Snape, Head of Slytherin, Potion Master and Professor at Hogwarts, that Professor Snape is pregnant with Harry Potters child?" McGonagall asked, her voice going from calm and level to a near shrill by the time she finished phrasing her question. Ron looked slightly green.

 

"I think I'm going to be sick."

 

Hermione laughed then. "He did say he was glad he didn't remember the event."

 

"Hermione, its not funny. It's Snape, no wonder he was going bonkers. I'd go bonkers, I think I already have. This best not be a joke, I think I'm scarred for life just thinking about it." Ron ranted.

 

"Mr Weasley I would like to kindly ask you not to speak so negatively about a staff member in front of me." Dumbledore reprimanded lightly.

 

"How did I not know?" McGonagall asked no one in particular.

 

"Severus wished for no one but myself and Madam Pomfrey to know about this until he decided to break the news. However, Mr Potter overheard one of the pre-natal appointments and found out purely by accident."

 

McGonagall pinched the bridge of her nose. She felt a migraine coming on. "One year, I wish for one year to be quiet, where I don't have to deal with plots, scheming, sneaking and the near death of one or all of you three. I swear that hat needs a stern word, he obviously has lost the ability to tell the difference between Slytherins and Gryffindors."

 

"Sorry, Professor." Both Gryffindors apologised, McGonagall shook her head.

 

"I'm sure you both feel the same. What happened tonight, Albus?" She asked pushing this meeting along.

 

"I'm unsure. Severus was called early. His mission had been to get close to Harry again after he kicked the boy out of his class at the start of term. It was just beginning to happen this last week or so. It would have happened sooner but you know how stubborn he can be. He had been gone around two hours when the alarm sounded. It appears he had to use his emergency Portkey but picked up a hitchhiker from his meeting. The wards are keyed to only allow the owner of the portkey through so the hitchhiker was thrown out before the wards, however, it seems he went and got some friends and they staged a small bombardment of the wards before giving up." He told the room.

 

"Harrys scar flared about five minutes before the alarm sounded he got worse until a short time after the alarms stopped." Hermione told them. Dumbledore nodded as if she had confirmed his thoughts.

  
"It seems, then, that Voldemort has discovered the truth. Now we wait and see what he makes with the information."


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for you all. Hope you like. It's basically the last chapter but from Snapes point of view. Thanks for comments and kudos, it's quite heartwarming to see so many interested in a story that I wrote. Please keep them coming, it keeps me motivated knowing I'm not th only one wanting to know how it's going to end.

** Chapter Nine **

 

Snape sat at his place of the Professors Table. He looked down at the meal before him and found himself uninterested in the whole affair, however, he learned early on not to skip meals. His body just could not handle the strain without some kind of substinance. He looked over his snakes and found nothing of interest there. He looked over to the lions, Potter was watching him again. He sent the boy his best glare before turning back to his meal.

 

Snape had been really surprised at the level of maturity the boy had presented during their meetings. Sure they had not seen eye to eye on all the matters they had discussed so far but they had managed to reach reasonable compromises with the minimal of insults. Spending time with the boy had forced Snape to see the true differences between Potter Junior and Potter Senior. While Harry looked almost identical to his father it wasn't just his eyes that he got from his mother but also his temperament. He was willing to believe the good in anyone, just like his mother had in Snape, however he wasn't someone to trifle with either. Yes, Snape had begun to see more of Lily in her son once he began to see past the face of his childhood tormentor.

 

Snape tried not to grimace as his Dark Mark pulsed. Snape stood at once. He had been granted permission to ignore most calls sent out generally while Hogwarts was in term, however, the pulsing and pain told Snape he had been specifically called. He could not ignore it. He made his way over to the Headmaster.

 

"He calls." Snape whispered, making sure no one would hear him but Dumbledore. He received his nod from the Headmaster and began to make his way towards the edge of the wards. It was a trip he had made hundreds of times it seemed and the same thoughts raced through his mind.

 

'What does the Dark Lord want now?', 'what could he have heard?', 'what had the students witnessed?', 'was the Dark Lord in a forgiving mood?', 'was this the time he didn't come back to Hogwarts?'. He looked back at Hogwarts as he made his way across the grounds. He reinforced his concealment charm which was beginning to have problems fully hiding his growing bump. He crossed the wards and made his way to the apparition point. Making sure his thoughts were concealed and their covers in place he apparated, allowing the Dark Mark to pull him towards today's meeting place.

 

He stumbled slightly as he took in his surroundings. It was the Malfoy residence. Not overly surprising, it was one of the more secure and extravagant residence among the Death Eaters. Perfect for when the Dark Lord wished to show his power. Snape moved through the Grounds towards the white stone mansion. A few lights were casting their glow from the windows across the grounds. Snape walked up the steps to the great oak doors, flicking his wand to open them so he wouldn't have to break stride.

 

"Ah Severus, He is in the study currently in meeting with Nott. Would you like a refreshment while you wait?" Narcissa asked, when he entered the Drawing Room. Ever the hostess, she had been hit hard when Lucius had been arrested, even more so after his escape changed as he was, however, she always presented a calm and courteous front.

 

"I am fine. I have just had dinner." He informed her, taking a seat in one of the high back chairs by the fire. Narcissa took a seat on the plush settee.

 

"Hope it wasn't too much of a difficulty leaving the Grounds." She stated, taking up the drink she had obviously just had poured before he had come in. The condensation was running down the wine glasses.

 

"No, the old fool believes I have had to go and collect some potion ingredients from the Forbidden Forest for some potions that require my attention tonight. He won't be wondering of my absence until breakfast." Snape informed her. She simply nodded. Silence descended on the pair as they waited for the Dark Lord to finish his business with Nott.

 

This was the part that most annoyed Snape. Why call for a man if you are unable to see him immediately? Especially someone in a position such as Snape, where his absence would be noted and suspicions raised. Snape knew the answer to his own question. It was unsettle his followers. A person could attend a meeting straight away, story in place and attempt to hide something from the Dark Lord without lying about anything. The longer a person is made to sit and think, the more their story unravels and the chances of hearing the full truth increases. It was a great tactic. It was just annoying when time was being wasted when it happened to him.

 

"Thank you, for your gracious hosting this evening." Notts deep voice came from the Drawing Room door way. His voice was level and calm. Nott had not received punishment the evening.

 

Narcissa stood. "It was a pleasure, I will show you out." She told the man, moving to do exactly that.

 

"Snape, He is wishing for your presence." Nott informed the Potions Master, Snape nodded his acceptance of the news and followed the pair into the hallway. Narcissa and Nott broke away to head towards the main entrance to the home, leaving Snape to walk to the study on his own.

 

As he approached the door he knocked and waited for the permission to enter. When it finally came, he wasn't surprised to find the Dark Lord stood, looking at the book shelves behind Lucius desk. He looked calm, but Snape knew appearances could be deceiving.

 

"Severus." The Dark Lord hissed as he finally turned around. "Sit." He instructed, indicating to the seat reserved for visitors to the study. It was an order not a suggestion and Snape treated it as such. Taking a seat as instructed, watching as the Dark Lord slowly sat in Lucius lush leather chair.

 

"I have requested your presence to get an update on you latest mission." The Dark Lords voice was level and calm, Snape almost wished for him to rant and rave, the calm man before him always had the potential to explode at a moments notice.

 

"It has been difficult, finding a legitimate reason to gain an audience with the boy was only half the battle. Getting him to continue attendance and gain his trust is proving time consuming." Snape told the deformed man.

 

"How did you overcome such difficulties?" The Dark Lord asked. "Because I know he never regained attendance in your class." His tone darkened slightly. Snape sensed the man wishing to see inside his mind for the truth. He allowed the invasion showing the Dark Lord only what he wanted him to see.

 

"He approached the Headmaster regarding his chances of becoming an Auror without taking Potions. The old fool thought he was forcing me to accept Potter presence in my labs in order to  assist in gaining the boy his Potions NEWT privately. He thinks I compromised by agreeing to teach the boy privately rather than losing face by allowing the boy back into the class. He is also not to mention the classes to anyone." Snape kept his eyes locked with the Dark Lord, his voice calm and sure if the truth.

 

"Does the boy trust you?"

 

"Not completely but I am gaining ground. He is that starved for attention that doesn't highlight the fact he is the so called Boy-Who-Lived that my cruelty over the years has seemed to have worked in my favour. Now I am able to be nice in class he is seeing me more as an ally, however, he is still suspicious of my motives."

 

"That is disappointing to hear. I had hopes that you would have gained his trust completely by Easter. Do you believe that is achievable?"

 

Snape sat back and looked thoughtful. "It would be difficult but with some strategic manipulation I believe it may be possible." The Dark Lord nodded. A knock at the door, interrupted their meeting.

 

The Dark Lord looked annoyed at the interruption. Snape took an internal breath, thankful for the chance to have his Masters attention diverted for a moment. Snape didn't so much as look at the invader.

 

"Fenrir. I will call for you when I have an opportunity to speak with you." The Dark Lord, informed him. His tone low and threatening, it didn't seem to bother the werewolf though.

 

"I apologise for the intrusion. I'll just wait in the Drawing Room." Greyback said in his rough voice. The full moon was only two nights away. Snape heard the man turn to leave before turning back. "What's that smell?" He asked instead.

 

"I asked you to leave." The Dark Lord warned, it clearly wasn't a request.

 

"I'll leave, but before I go I thought you would like to know something off with your precious Potions Master." Without another word, the werewolf left. Snape could happily poison that werewolf.

 

"What is the Werewolf talking about?" The Dark Lord asked, his voice maintaining it low almost angry tone.

 

"I have no . . ."

 

"DO NOT LIE TO ME. What is it the Werewolf picked up from you?" He asked again, standing with his wand in hand.

 

"I am hiding nothing my Lord." Snape stated calmly, as if he was discussing the weather not being threatened by a mad man. He didn't even have chance to think before the Dark Lord cast crucio on him. The pain enveloped him, consumed him, broke him and remade him. He forced his shields to remain in place, only years of practice making it possible, but as the curse was lifted he realised his other spell had failed.

 

He was on the ground his bump showing through his robes. He took deep, painful breathes as he felt the child doing somersaults within him. He didn't know what the effects the Cruciatus Curse would be on the child but it couldn't be good. He noticed that the Dark Lord stood above him. Silent and threatening.

 

"What are you?" The Dark Lord finally asked.

 

"I am a wizard. A potions accident, made this . . . This abomination." Snape spat, trying to sit, his bump waking it difficult. The baby still creating chaos within him, it's movements almost painful.

 

"Is it the Boys?" His Master asked warningly. "Is that why you didn't inform me of this accident?"

 

"No, my Lord . . . " Snape said, his tone respectful. He knew the Dark Lord would kill him and the child if he found out the truth, his hatred and

 

"DO NOT LIE TO ME. You seem to have forgotten your place. Your purpose." He spat, casting crucio again. Snape tried to keep the screams within, but they broke free after a few seconds.

 

"Is it the boys?" He heard over the blood pumping through his ears.

 

"No . . . " he was hit with another crucio, his body reflexively curling around his child. The Dark Lord was insane with anger, he would kill them either way.

 

"Have you turned on me Severus?" The Dark Lord asked, gently stroking a stray hair from Snapes face, his tone calm again.

 

"No, my Lord. You are my Master. You are the only man I would follow." Snape whimpered, trying to rise, to kiss his Lords robe hem.

 

"Have you fallen for the boy?" The Dark Lord watched the pitiful movements.

 

"No." Snape told him, finally reaching the hem, he lay a kiss on the fabric.

 

"You are lying to me." The Dark Lord spat, kicking Snape in the face. "You will pay for your traitorous ways. I will rip that abomination from you. Send its carcass to the boy and when he comes looking for you, I will kill him slowly, painfully in front of you. Drive you mad with his screams before finally allowing my Death Eaters to do as they wish to you. You will know pain and betrayal before you die." The Dark Lord bent low, whispering menacingly before standing and calling forth Crabbe and the Lestrange brothers via the mark.

  
Snapes mind was working overtime. Trying to think of a way to get out of this, but the man was insane. He would hear no reason now, Snape felt himself being pulled to his feet. He had to escape. He just hoped the emergency Portkey would work. It had never been tested beyond gaining access to Hogwarts Grounds. It had never been tested exiting another warded area. He ran his hand over the button on his cuff, muttering "sugar mice".

 

A moment later he felt the familiar pull behind his navel that was Portkey travel. It was then he felt hands still on them. He was relieved when they were pulled from him just before he made contact with the Grounds of Hogwarts, he saw Crabbe mere feet away from him but knew the other man would be unable to get to him the wards would make sure of that but it didn't stop the other man from trying. The last thing Snape saw before the events of the night overcame him was the flashes of curses hitting the wards, then nothing but darkness.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how long this took. My muses skipped ahead to Chapter 11 and left no directions on how to get there from Chapter 9. Needless to say I have written and re written this chapter around four times. I'm still not happy with it but it will get me to the next chapter. Thank you for your comments and kudos. I just hope this chapter was worth the wait. Keep a muse in work, post a comment.
> 
> 09-05-15 - edited and reposted

** Chapter Ten **

Snape woke up with a start. A pain in his stomach causing him to curl into himself as his daughter seemed to trying to make her escape. He felt weak, drained, his head pounded and his mark burned stronger than it ever had before. His groan must have been louder than he thought as he saw Poppy come around the curtain surrounding his bed.

"Severus, you need to drink this. It will ease the pain." She told him thrusting an emerald green potion into his hand, it reminded him of his students eyes. She helped him into a sitting position, his body instinctively pulling his knees up to protect his baby. He gulped the potion down, gasping as it burned slightly on the way down. He felt a wave pass over him, easing his pain everywhere but at the Dark Mark nor did it ease the drained, weak feeling that encompassed him.

Stretching back out, he could still feel the baby doing flips but his body wasn't fighting it anymore. "May I have some Pepper up? I feel exhausted from all the excitement. And what has her doing acrobatics?" He asked the Matron, she looked at him worriedly.

"The Pepper-Up Potion won't help Severus. Something is draining your magic. Without your magic, the baby is slowly dying, suffocating as the magically formed womb begins to fail. I am at a loss of what to do. The Headmaster is looking into it and I have approached some colleagues regarding magically assisted pregnancies but unless we can find a way to stop the draining of your magic or substitute it with something else, we may lose the baby." Madam Pomfrey told him sadly.

Snape didn't know how to feel. He had finally realised that he could love this child and now it was being taken away from him. "It will be the Dark Lord. We are all magically connected to him, it was a way of him drawing on extra power if he needed it. Obviously he can drain us as well as  just borrow the magic." Snape told her. "May I leave so I may consult my books? Maybe there is a potion that can assist in regaining magical energy."

"I can't let you go Severus. I can get one of your students to bring you the books you need but I need to monitor you. The drain at the moment is relatively slow but you could lose the baby at any time and if you do there is a high probability you could go along with the baby. You need to be somewhere we can react fast." She told him, her heart breaking for the man who deserved every happiness after everything he has been through but was getting nothing but further misery.

"Does Mr Potter know?" Snape asked.

"We informed him you was magically drained and it was affecting the baby but we didn't explain the full extent of the problem. He had been admitted due to suffering the effects of a Cruciatus through his scar, he woke up earlier this morning and wasn't in a fit state to hear anything but the basics. He has begun the search for an answer along with Mr Weasley and Miss Granger."

"Oh well, if he's helping there is no need for me." Snape replied sarcastically.

"Now don't be like that, Severus. The poor boy was a wreck when he woke. He believed you had both been killed."

"He was worried for the baby." Snape told the woman, not believing for a moment Harry Potter would be worried for him.

"No, the boys grown attached to you Severus. You are the  . . . Well mother of his child to be. He is of course worried for his daughter but he was also deeply concerned for you." Madam Pomfrey reassured him, patting his knee in a comforting manner.

Snape didn't want to think about that at the moment, he wanted to either research his energy problem or sleep. Harry was a factor in his life that was too complicated for him to consider when he was this drained. "Could you send for Mr Malfoy? I wish to inform him of the books I will be needing."

Madam Pomfrey nodded. "They are all at dinner, I shall go down and pass on the message myself. Is there anything I can get you before I leave."

"No I shall be fine." Snape told her lying back down and getting comfy in the bed again. He was exhausted and the baby was making it difficult to get comfy

"I will get the house elves to bring you some soup, and if you need me I have an alarm set up. Just say 'medicio' and I will know to return." She informed him before turning to leave him in peace. He was asleep again before the door closed behind her.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Harry, you need to eat something." Hermione told her friend. They had been sat in the library since Harry had been discharged from the Hospital Wing just before Lunch and Harry still refused to leave. Hermione would normally approve of such commitment but after seeing Harry rolling around on the floor in agony with his scar and then the news of Snapes condition had Hermione worried Harry would push himself back into the Hospital Wing.

"I'm not hungry, Hermione." Harry told her not wanting to look up from the book he was examining. "You two can go down and get something but I want to stay here and work"

Hermione looked at her friend sadly, but it was Ron that spoke up. "Mate, he's going to need all the help he can get, you can't help if you're in there with him from not eating. Bring the book with you, research at the table but come down and eat something. It's scary seeing you in that bed."

Hermione couldn't have been prouder of the red head when Harry stopped reading, thought for a minute then started to pack up his stuff. "Ok, but I'm coming back straight after I've eaten something." Harry told them before following them out to the Great Hall.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Harry wasn't paying any attention to those around him as he sat eating God-knew-what eyes never leaving the book he was reading. It was a book on Bonds, mostly the marriage type but a couple looked promising in terms of energy transference.

"I wonder what she wants with him." He heard Ron comment and looked up to see what his friend was talking about. Madam Pomfrey was bent whispering in Malfoys ear, Malfoy nodded before standing and walking out of the dining Hall. Madam Pomfrey continued up to the Head Table once she had passed on her message.

Harry's curiosity spiked "I'm going to find out." He told his friends, putting the book back into his bag and leaving to follow the blonde.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Malfoy was worried for his god-father and Head of House, the man was like a second father to him and the rumours that we're going around were near terrifying to even consider. What he hadn't expected when he finally entered the Hospital Wing was to find the man, lay on his side a clearly pregnant belly resting on the bed, his entire being speaking volumes of how ill he was. The man looked dead except for the rise and fall of his chest.

"Oh god." Malfoy muttered to himself, it hadn't been loud but it was enough to wake the ex-spy.

"Mr Malfoy," he said groggily, trying to sit up.

"Professor, stay where you are, its fine." Malfoy reassured him, moving quickly to his bedside to rest an arm on the older man's shoulder. "You wished to see me." He asked once Snape had given up trying to move.

"Yes Mr Malfoy, I wish for you to retrieve some of my books for me." Snape told the boy, looking around for a quill and parchment. "Could you retrieve a quill and some parchment from Madam Pomfreys office so I may write a list?" Snape asked, noticing Malfoy didn't have his school bag. Malfoy turned to head to the office but noticed Harry stood at the entrance of the Hospital Wing watching them

"What do you want Potter?" Malfoy spat.

"I have more right to be here than you do Malfoy." Harry spat back, moving forward while rifling through his bag. He pulled out a self-inking quill and some spare parchment.

"Here. " he told the Professor as he passed the instruments over to the Potions Master. Their fingers brushed for less than a millisecond but they both felt the shock, Snape felt a mini burst of energy while Harry suddenly felt as though he had undergone Legimency but it past as quick as it came.

Malfoy had heard them both gasp. "What's going on?" He asked worried as he saw Harry sag slightly as he passed the parchment over. The pair just ignored him, Snapes hand moved to his belly, the baby had settled for the first time since he had woken up.

"I do not think I will be requiring the books, Mr Malfoy. If you could go and retrieve Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey, that would be a better use of your time." Snape asked, Harry moved to leave with Malfoy, but as soon as he was near the doors the baby started its frantic search for an escape. "Mr Potter, you will remain."

"Sir?" Harry asked dumbly. He had felt it too but he didn't know what it meant.

"Mr Malfoy, is big enough to go and retrieve them by himself. You will stay here." Snape told him, Harry moved back into the room but the baby didn't stop squirming. "Here, Mr Potter." Snape indicated his bedside.

"Sir, I could stay with you while Potter goes for the Headmaster." Malfoy tried. Harry had started to move back towards the Head of Slytherins bed, albeit cautiously. Neither noticed the blond Slytherin leave

"That will not be necessary, just do the job I have set you." Snape ordered. Harry had reached his bed by this point but the baby still squirmed. Snape held out his hand to test a theory.

"Mr Potter, please take my hand." Snape asked, when Harry looked at it dumbly. Harry nodded and took his hand, feeling the shock and sudden physical and magical exhaustion that had come over before, but more pronounced due to the longer contact. Their hands broke apart within a couple of seconds but it was enough to put Harry on his arse.

"What is that?" Harry asked from his position on the floor.

"I believe Mr Potter, that is a way to save our child." Snape told him, stroking his belly lightly. They may have found the cure, no surprise it would have to be The-Boy-Who-Lived.

**  
  
**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry you've had to wait two weeks of this chapter. Life and things kept getting in the way but your lovely comments kept me coming back to it when I was able. I hope it's ok and you enjoy the direction it's going in. You have pleased my muse with your comments and kudos, keep them coming they are muse food.

**Chapter Eleven**

 

Dumbledore was surprised when the Malfoy Heir approached his place at the Head Table. The boy looked confused and worried. He had been told by Poppy that Severus had woken and requested that he have research material brought to his sick bed. It had made the older man smile to know that Severus felt well enough to go through his books, he certainly didn't look it. "Headmaster, Professor Snape would like to see both you and Madam Pomfrey immediately." Malfoy announced regally, holding his head held high.

"Thank you, Mr Malfoy. You return to your friends, we will go and attend to him now." Dumbledore told the young blond, standing to go and retrieve the Matron. They both headed to the Hospital Wing and were surprised to find Harry sat in a chair next to Snapes bed looking a bit run down where as Severus looked better than he had since his return the night before.

"Severus, my boy, you are looking better." Dumbledore stated as Madam Pomfrey went straight to the bed and started running scans.

"I am feeling better as well."

"The baby appears to have stabilised, but I don't know how, the energy drain is still occurring." Madam Pomfrey reported, before looking over at Harry. "Harry, are you feeling ok?"

"Just tired Madam Pomfrey." Harry smiled at her, his energy was returning very slowly after his contact with Professor Snape. The Potions Master had refused to tell him what was going on until the other two had arrived. Now he was eagerly awaiting the reason why he suddenly felt as though he had played quidditch for three days solid with no break.

"I believe we may have found a substitute energy source." Snape told them, his voice still a little gravelly but much better than early.

Madam Pomfrey looked at Snape in disbelieve "And you decided to try it on poor Mr Potter here."

"I believe Poppy, that it his connection to Mr Potter that has allowed the substitution. I don't believe it was a conscious effort on either of their parts." Dumbledore explained the the Martron, watching Snape nod in confirmation.

"Hold on your stealing my energy." Harry asked angrily.

"The baby is needing your energy to survive, it is she that is using your energy." Snape informed the younger man. Harry looked confused for a minute, then angry again only this time it was aimed at Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore.

"To survive? You told me that he was magically drained, that it was affecting the baby. You didn't tell me it was killing her. Could it have killed him as well?" Harry asked, getting more irate by the minute. Snape was surprised by the concern in Harrys voices when he asked if it was killing the Potions Master.

"You was not in a state of mind where that information wouldn't have been detrimental." Dumbledore told him.

"Someone died the last time you held back information from me." Harry told the Headmaster. "Mia could have died, Se. . .Snape could have died and I wouldn't have known, it was even a possibility. You saw how I was when I thought Voldemort had killed them. Do you really think I could go through that again? Go through losing either of them as unexpected as I lost Sirius? I can't, I can't do it again. I can't be left in the dark, I can't be left unknowing and I sure as hell can't live through losing someone unless there is absolutely no way I could have prevented it. You need to stop trying to protect me. I'm not a child. I never have been. I can take anything you can throw at me because I have seen, heard and experienced worse."

"And you never should have Harry, not at this young age." Dumbledore told him sadly.

"It's too late to change that. You can't make up for the decisions you made back then by trying to protect me now. All that will accomplish is getting people killed maybe even myself." Harry told the old man. Dumbledore had the sense to look chastised.

"Now that little emotional outburst is over with perhaps we can figure out what is happening and try and keep the child alive." Snape told them all.

 

-x-x-x-x-x-

 

Malfoy made his way to the dungeons his mind racing over what he had seen in the Hospital Wing. His Head of House was pregnant. How could that have happened? And why did Harry Potter of all people insist that he had more rights to be around Snape than the man's own Godson? He couldn't possibly be the father of Snapes child? He had to write to his father. If anyone knew what was going on it would be the elder Malfoy, the two men knew practically everything about one another. Malfoy diverted once he got to the Entrance Hall, heading out to the Owlery instead. Surely his father would know what was going on.

 

-x-x-x-x-x-

 

"My Lord, I have received a letter from my son. The traitor lives." Lucius told his Lord and Master. Voldemort came and stood above one of his most loyal followers. He put a scaly hand under the blinds chin angling his head up to look at his red eyes.

"And what else does your son say?" Voldemort asked, moving away to sit on his high backed chair, leaving Lucius kneeling before him.

"He enquires as to what I know of his pregnancy, the child still lives and he suspects that it is Harry Potters child. He is wishing for me to confirm this. He states that the traitor is ill and in the Hospital Wing. He seems to be asking for more information than he is giving." Lucius informed him.

"Do you believe your son to be in a position to assist us?" Voldemort asked, looking bored with the conversation.

"I have been teaching him of your ways from his birth, he will assist us."

 

-x-x-x-x-x-

 

Harry walked into the Gryffindor Common Room, as he did he spotted Ron and Hermione as they made their way over to him. He went straight to the dorms, looking over at them to indicate they could follow. Once they entered the room and realised it was empty, Hermione locked and silenced the door. "So what was Malfoy up to?" Ron asked, the minute she finished.

Harry turned to his trunk and opened it, grabbing a change of clothes and some of his books. "Snape wanted to see him." Harry answered while he worked.

"So Malfoy knows Snapes up the duff?" Ron asked, Hermione glared at him for his phrasing. Ron just shrugged in reply.

"Yeah, he saw." Harry told them, emptying his school bag. "Hermione can you charm this bigger like you've done on your bag?" Harry asked handing his bag over.

"Sure Harry, where are you going?" She asked him taking the bag and beginning some complex wand waving.

"Back to the infirmary, I have to stay their for the time being." Harry told his friends checking the contents of what he had put on his bed. On a whim he also got out the baby catalogue he had been looking through with his friends. Adding it the the pile of things he needed to take for his overnight stays in Hospital Wing.

"I thought you was all fine mate. Why do they want you back there?" Ron asked, Hermione trying to ignore the conversation as she enlarged the interior of Harrys school bag.

"I am fine. It's the baby. They think that Voldemort is draining Snape's magical core and if he continues it will kill Mia, apparently it's Snape's magic that created and is maintaining the womb without the magic it won't exist any longer." Harry explained taking his bag back off Hermione as she finished.

"Oh my god, Harry. I'm so sorry." Hermione told him giving him a hug.

"It will be ok Hermione. They think my magic can compensate but I will need to be nearby for it to work. Snape's also looking for a potion that will strengthen the connection between our cores because at the minute. I'm just about stopping the energy drain when I'm nearby but obviously I can't be near them all the time. The potion would help to increase the distance and also magic the transfer easier on us. Well me." Harry told them repacking his school bag, enjoying the fact he could also get his clothes, pajamas and extra books in the bag easily now.

"What about lessons?" Hermione asked, Harry smiled as he spotted Ron's eye roll.

"The professors are putting me together lesson packs and I can always ask for private tuition if I get stuck on the work." Harry reassured her.

"How are you going to cope being near the bat day in day out?" Ron asked.

"That's why my friends will be visiting me often so I don't only have him for company." Harry smiled at him, slinging his bag back over his shoulder. "We will be getting set up in one of the quarantine rooms, do you wanna come and see my home away from home?"

"Sure we can walk you back to the Hospital Wing." Hermione answered, following Harry to the door. They made their way to the Hospital Wing in silence. They were surprised to find the main ward empty.

"They must have moved him into the private room already." Harry told them as he walked further into the Hospital Wing. Near the back stood a couple of doors that led to rooms that were rarely used. They were the quarantine and family rooms. Harry moved to the room that had the door slightly ajar, Madam Pomfrey had told him this would be his and Snape's room for the time being. Harry lead the way into the room, he wasn't surprised to see Madam Pomfrey still hovering around Snape. The man seemed to have gotten weaker again since Harry had left only half an hour ago. Harry walked straight over the sleeping man's bed and took a seat in the chair next to him.

"You'll need to touch him to re-establish the connection." Madam Pomfrey told Harry. Ron and Hermione just stood near the door as Harry reached out to brush his fingers against Snape's hand. Harry slumped in his seat as colour returned to Snape's face, his eyes fluttered as he woke.

"Harry are you ok? You don't look too good." Ron pointed out from his space at the door.

"I'm fine.

"Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione inquired, knowing Harry had a tendency to downplay any thing he thought might worry her or Ron. 

"He'll need a Pepper-Up Potion, a drink and a decent meal but he will be fine. The establishing the connection seems to drain him a lot as the baby takes everything it has been missing but once the connection is established and Harry's core recovers to the extra workload it seems to be the equivalent of keeping a glamour in place. Draining but not noticeably so." The Matron told them, leaving to get Harry what he needed.

Snape sat up looking from the young man next to his bed, to the two Gryffindors by the door. "I believed you was meant to be retrieving a few days provisions not your friends." He told Harry, who tilted his head back to look at the ceiling waiting for the dizziness to pass.

"I needed Hermione to extend my bag, I told you they would be coming to see me." He told his teacher, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Not immediately." Snape said stubbornly, hormones and tiredness getting the best of him. Madam Pomfrey walked back in then, a tray levitating before her with a potions bottle, a glass of water and a plate of sandwiches.

"Here you go Harry take this, drink the water and eat the sandwich you should start feeling better." Madam Pomfrey told the boy whose head lolled when he tried to pull it back to right and focus on the Matron. He took the potion and downed it in one. Steam came out his ears as it burned its way down his throat, he gasped grabbing for the water and downing that as well.

"Thanks," he grabbed for a sandwich. He picked bits off before eating them, his stomach still twisting from taking the potion on a mostly empty stomach.

"I will leave you to it then. Call if you need anything." She told all the occupants in the room before leaving and shutting the door. Harry moved then to his bed, which was next to Snape's, he looked at his friends still hovering near the door.

"You can come and sit on my bed, I'm not ill you know." Harry told them, ignoring the scowl Snape sent him. His friends made their way over and took a seat at the foot of the bed. Harry got out his school bag and took out a few pieces of homework as he looked around the room. It was quite scarce, two beds, a couple of chair, two bedside tables and a door leading to a small shower room.

"So what have you still got left to do?" Hermione asked looking over the parchments, wishing she had thought to bring her homework as well. "I have that essay for McGonagall, reading for Hagrid and that comparative study research for . . . " Harry looked over at Snape.

"That's due in tomorrow Mr Potter and you still haven't finished it." Snape gave his best professor glare.

Ron coughed which sounded a lot like "not started" receiving a glare from both Harry and Hermione. He just shrugged sheepishly. "I've got a cough." With that they begun Harry's homework, Snape wishing for death every second they were there. Thankfully curfew arrived only an hour later and two of the trio had to leave. Harry got up when they left and went to have a shower before bed, leaving Snape to think about everything that had happened in a weekend trying not to think of the naked body on the other side of the door that was currently keeping him alive.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I took so long to post another chapter. I am writing another story for a fest and getting into my reading again. I hope this chapter will appease the Gods of Fanfictions and you enjoy. I will be posting another chapter in the next few days come rain, hail or time sucking Fanfiction reading. If I don't you have my permission to throw things at me until I do.

**Chapter Twelve**

 

Harry came out of the shower to find Snape already asleep. He smiled to himself as he saw the usual scowling Potions Master calm and relaxed, his face smooth now worries had drained away.

 

Harry rubbed the towel through his still damp hair as he observed this peaceful man in front of him. The man looked an obscure kind of handsome when he was relaxed. Yes his nose was too big for his face, Harry suspected it had taken a fair few knocks as the man was growing up, his skin was too pale but if you looked at the structure, the shape of his eyes and face you could almost say he was a handsome man.

 

Harry shook the thought from his head as his eyes drifted lower to the man's abdomen as he made his way around the bed to his own. His daughter was growing there, a combination of the both of them. Harry wondered if she would have his and his mother's eyes or whether she would have Snape's dark piercing gaze. Would she have his messy locks, Severus nose, Harry's small build or would she be such a combination of the both of them that they could clearly say she looked like Mia, just Mia.

 

He watched as Snape rolled onto his side, facing Harry's bed. It looked difficult to do even though the action didn't appear to wake the man. He smiled when he saw the man stomach wiggle at the abrupt change, Mia was active tonight, Snape's hand move to cover and calm their daughter. Harry couldn't wait until he could feel her, see her and bond with her like the Potion Master was doing. He climbed into bed and faced Snape. The man and his daughter were the last things Harry saw before falling into the bliss that was sleep.

 

-x-x-x-x-x-

 

_Harry took a breath as he stood outside the Potions Classroom. He wouldn't give the man inside a reason to give him another detention. He steeled himself, locked down his temper and opened the door._

 

_"You're late." His Potion Master barked as he stood from his desk, Harry took another breath and waited for his instructions. "Put your bag at the desk and come this way."_

 

_He watched as Snape moved towards the Potions Store. He put his bag at his desk and took of his robe laying it down on the bench. Harry walked to the Stores in silence, not trusting himself not to make a sarcastic comment and land himself in more trouble. It was stupid to rise to the man's bait in the first place. He wouldn't fall for it again. As he reached the Stores, Snape spoke again. "For your detention tonight, you will be required to record the name of ingredients and the quantity left. If there are any potions you will write the name of the potion, it's colour, it's maker and the date it was bottled. Is that understood?"_

 

_"Yes, Professor." Harry answered trying to remain respectful even if Snape had been talking to him as if he was flobberworm. He noticed Snape scowling and realised he probably missed the mark on trying to sound respectful._

 

_After Snape barked at him to begin, he summoned his parchment and quill and entered the Stores. Harry sighed as he saw the state. The shelves surrounded the walls and were at least three jars deep in some places. They ran from Harry's knee to at least double the height of Harry. There had to be over two hundred jars, vials and bottles in the cupboard. It was going to take him all night just to get through half of it._

 

_He found a step to place his parchment and quill down on as he began to work, deciding to start low and work his way up. He worked as methodically as he could, working his way through jars of herbs and vials of random animals body parts. Once he reached the shelves that were too high his progress slowed as he was made to go up the step ladders to get the potion ingredient to come back down to count and make notes on it._

 

_As he tried to reach for one of the vials that was just out of reach he felt the ladders pitch and he grabbed the shelf to stop himself from falling. It wasn't enough the shelf lurched and he swore as he fell from the ladder. His back hit the ground first knocking the wind out of him, he saw the shelf throw its contents off and Harry just managed to curl into a ball as the ingredients hit the floor around him._

 

_The air around him grew heavy, tasted of truffles and smelt of anise, and as Harry opened his eyes he saw he was surrounded by a dense purple cloud. The smoke filled his lungs, clouded his mind, made his blood rush and heated his body. He noticed a shadow come forth through the cloud and as the shadow came into view Harry's heart pounded more, as the the man came more into view Harry's breath quickened. Why had he never noticed how sexy this man was?_

 

_As Snape grabbed his arms, his skin felt as though it had been electrified, the tingles set his nerves alight caused his cock to grow. He needed this man, he needed to be inside his man. He moved then, the urge to be out of his clothes and inside the Potion Master overwrote everything else._

 

_As Snape fell to the floor, Harry rolled over and crawled over the Potions Master's prone body. "What . . ." The older man said before his mouth was engulfed by Harrys._

 

_Harry's tongue ravaged Snape, taking in the taste of the man as he stole his breath. Harry thrusted his length against the mirroring erection below him, causing both men to groan in unison. Harry growled as he rubbed himself against the man, the sensations caused his entire body to arch but it was wasn't enough._

 

_He climbed off Snape to remove his trousers and underwear. He growled again when his foot got stuck in the hem of his trousers. By the time he was free, Snape had also gotten rid of his trousers._

 

_Harry gave a predatory smile as he latched himself back onto Snape, tasting his mouth, his neck, his ear lobe. He heard the other man groan as he lowered them both to the floor._

 

_"Need . . ."_

 

_"Yes." Snape hissed, as he was forced onto his knees by the younger man. Teaching robes were pushed up on to the Potion Master's back, exposing the man's pale, firm round arse._

 

_Harry was too overwhelmed to admire the body beneath him as he drove a spit coated finger into his teacher. The man under him arched and groaned, sending thrills down to a Harry's cock as he almost exploded from imagining the heat around his finger, encasing his cock instead._

 

_"Oh god." Harry moaned as he pushed a second finger in. There was nothing slow or loving about this, it was sex. Pure, simple and hot sex. He only gave a couple of thrusts with two fingers before the need to be inside overcame the need to make sure the man underneath him could take him._

 

_He withdrew his fingers harshly, gaining a hiss from his partner. Harry's answering hiss came as he drove himself into the tight dry heat for the first time in his life. He thrust in quicker than he probably would have thought sensible but his brain was swimming in purple smoke and lust. His whole body was on fire and the source was buried deep inside his Potions Master. He pulled almost completely out before ramming himself into the tight heat again._

 

_Moans and the sound of slapping flesh filled the Potion's Lab. Harry's finger dug almost painfully into the older man's hips as he pulled himself free just to pull the other man back onto his cock. He could feel his reward coming on as a tightness that twisted tighter and tighter. He reached around Snape and stroked the man's length harshly, driving the man closer and closer to his own edge._

 

_The combination of hot, thick liquid pulsing across his fingers as Snape threw his head back and growled his release and his arse tightened and pulsed drew Harry's orgasm from him. His whole body snapped tight as he felt as though his entire being was being pulled threw his cock into the body under him._

 

-x-x-x-x-x-

 

Harry woke gasping for breath, his body hot and sticky from his release, he threw his arm across his eyes. He hadn't had a wet dream in over a year, and now to have one when confined to a room with the object of his dream was mortifying, the only thing that could make it worse would be . . .

 

"Nightmares?" Snape asked. Making Harry blush, wish the ground would open up and wonder what he had been doing for Snape to think nightmare instead of erotic dream.

 

"I think memories." Harry said, grabbing for his wand where he had put it on his bedside table. He cast a quick cleaning charm all over his body and clothes, which made him feel slightly less exposed. He turned to face his teacher.

 

"Sorry to wake you, sir."

 

"Your daughter did at before I came aware of you being in distress." Snape told him, Harry noted the tension and lines had returned once Snape had woken. Harry was sad to see them.

 

"Well then I apologise for keeping you from finding sleep once more." Harry told him, blushing when the image of Snape on his knees begging for more sprung to mind. He was thankful it was dark, although he was sure Snape could feel the heat from his blush.

 

"I will survive I'm sure. I will, however, be going to sleep now." Snape told the boy, turning to face away from the teen.

 

"Night, sir." Harry whispered into the dark, trying to clear his mind of the memory he had recovered. Sleep took a long time to come that night.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

** Chapter Thirteen **

It had been a week since that disastrous meeting and the discover that Harry Potter was his only saviour at present. In that time Severus had noticed the boy beginning to act strange around him. It had begun the morning after they had been put in the room together. He had been woken to find Harry having what Severus hoped had been a nightmare. The next morning had been stained. Harry had avoided eye contact and had been jumpy at the littlest of things. 

He had began to relax more by the afternoon but Severus had still been unsure of what to make of Harry's behavioural changes. Admittedly it was a strange set of circumstances to be in, spending all day and night with ones most hated professor could set someone on edge Severus assumed but it seemed to be more than that when Harry kept blushing every time they happened to make eye contact. 

As the week progressed they had developed a bit of a routine. Not much progress had been made in terms of allowing the pair time apart but after a few arguments, and some very stern words from Dumbledore and Poppy, living together had become tolerable. The main thing that irritated Severus now wasn't the constant intrusion of students coming to spend time with Harry, but the boys own behaviour. 

Severus noticed Harry watching him when he thought the Potions Master wasn't looking. Some days Harry got a look of intense concentration as though trying to puzzle out a problem. When Harry realised he had been seen he would just blush and look away. At night Harry would dream and Severus hoped he was imagining it when Harry first started to moan his name out in his sleep, once he was sure he wasn't he had started to try and think of what that meant. He wondered if Harry had begun to remember and that both irked him and made him curious. Severus hated not knowing and it annoyed him to think Harry remembered when he himself didn't. 

Severus had thought about bringing up the topic with Harry but how does one ask a student if they had started remembering having sex with them? Especially with their background. In the end it didn't matter Harry appeared to gain his Gryffindor courage and brought it up himself.

"Professor?" Harry asked, just before lunch a week after their 'quarantine'. It had gone around school, thanks to the help of 'chatty gryffindors', that Harry and Severus had come down with some strange illness. 

"Yes, Mr Potter," Severus responded,his tone indicating his annoyance. He looked up from his research into the energy potion, he was close to a breakthrough he could tell.

"Do you remember?" Harry asked, still not looking up from his school work.

"Do I remember what?" Severus asked back, lowering his quill when he noticed Harry seemed to be avoiding eye contact. He had an idea where this was going, after wondering the same about Harry all week.

"Do you remember what happened after that potions incident?" Harry replied, finally looking up after taking a deep breath.

"Why do you ask?" Severus smirked, Harry went a gorgeous shade of pink.

"Because . . ." Harry looked away again and took another breath. Collecting his courage it seemed. "Because I think I remember."

"Remember what?" Severus smirk grew. This was the most fun he had all week.

Harry's head shot up and he glared at the Potions Master. "You know!" Harry responded, clearly annoyed. "I think I remember Mia's conception, now do you remember or not?" 

"No, I do not Mr Potter. However, I had suspected you had remembered some." Severus admitted, enjoying seeing the look of surprise on the young mans face.

"Why hadn't you said anything?" Harry sounded a bit hurt.

"Why hadn't you?" Severus countered, arching an eyebrow.

"I have done now."

"So there is nothing more to say on the matter. How much do you remember?" Severus watched as Harry went pink.

"All of it I think." Harry eventually answered looking down at his work. He felt like he had been caught doing something he shouldn't have been doing. Severus simply nodded and went back to his research. Harry took his lead and tried to continue with his work but he couldn't.

"Are you not going to ask what happened?" Harry asked when the silence grew too much for him.

Severus lowered his quill to give the teen his full attention. "We had sex, you must have penetrated me for me to be the one that is currently with child. Unless you remember which ingredients hit the ground and in which order I have no real interest in what occurred as a result of the incident. I already have a general idea."

Harry blushed and looked down at his work again. Severus noted how the teen looked slightly saddened all of a sudden, but didn't raise it with the boy.

Around an hour later, Ron and Hermione came to spend lunch with Harry as they had been doing all week. Harry smiled at them, Ron looked harassed and Hermione looked excited which meant only one thing . . .

"What have you found?" Harry asked, as Ron took a seat at the desk and Hermione sat on his bed with him. 

"We think . . ."

"She thinks . . ." Ron interrupted, clearly not wanting any of the credit. This couldn't be too good then.

"Ok then," Hermione tried again. "I think I have found a solution. Their is a ritual in that book you showed us. I think you was on the right track in regard to bonding ceremonies, it was trying to find one that allowed the right conditions." 

"May I take a look at your research?" Snape asked, setting his own work aside. Hermione got out the book that had extra pages rammed in at certain points of the book.

"You can see from research, that there are two possible rituals that allow for energy transfers but without too many restrictions. One is a Lord and Slave ritual that would only allow the power to go one way. In essence, Harry would become your Slave sir and depending on the restrictions placed within the ritual you would have a certain measure of control over Harry." Hermione explained, ignoring her two friends.

"That sounds Dark, and oddly like the sort of Ritual the Dark Lord might use." Severus informed her as he looked over his notes. They were quite informative with her own hypothesise and theories on the matter bringing certain aspects together.

"Thats where I got the idea to look into such a bond. I realised that to be in the current situation He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named must have performed some kind of bonding ritual to allow the energy transfer over such a great distance. It isn't a dark ritual but it is frowned upon in this day and age now slaves are not usually taken any more." Hermione told him glad to have someone to discuss this with, who actually seemed interested.

"And the second ritual?" Severus asked. Hermione pointed to the second wad of parchment.

"It's a Lovers Ritual." Ron pulled a face at Harry making him smile. "It's a two way energy transfer. It was typically used as part of the wedding ceremony back when men would leave villages for prolonged time for trade or war and wanted to ensure his family were safe. It allowed both parties to use each other's Magic in a time of need. Like having a joint Gringotts account, as well as separate ones, for those expenses that were for the households no not for the individual. The husband would wish for his wife to have the strength to protect the home while he was away and the wife would hope the husband had the strength to protect himself and return home to them." 

"And what are the differences between the actual rituals?"

"The wording is similar as is the time in the lunar cycle when the ritual is best taking place. The main differences take place as part of the closing of the ritual. In the Slave and Lord Ritual. The Slave is given an item typically a collar or a cuff to symbolise the ownership. In the Lovers Ritual, both receive an item traditionally a ring or bracelet.

"The night of the ritual the Slave would be made to stay awake until moonset while the Lord slept to be constantly ready to serve the Lord, in the lovers ritual the lovers would sleep together with as much skin to skin contact as possible. In the case of the Lovers, while it isn't essential they do state sexual liaisons would aid the connection of power." Hermione blushed at this but her Gryffindor tendencies refused to let her embarrassed beyond that. 

"That's the part that makes me feel queasy for you mate." Ron whispered but the glare Snape and Hermione shot him, told him he wasn't quiet enough. 

"If the Dark Lord has invoked the Slave and Lord Ritual, how would it impact either of these two rituals if we were to move forward with these?" Severus enquired, trying to find anything in her notes to indicate she had looked into the matter.

"As far as I can tell, if we invoked the Slave Ritual it may increase Harry's current connection to Him. It would be as though He has assigned you as Head Slave and then given you responsibility over other slaves. He could potentially begin draining you both." 

"And the Lovers?"

"Again, I can't be one hundred percent certain but because in effect it is a loop even with Him, taking your magic there would still be enough in the pot to support you both. It seems to be the closest to what is happening now." Hermione told him.

"Well Mr Potter?" Severus asked, gaining Harry's attention. "What is you opinion on these two options?" Severus smiled at the stunned look on Harry's face. The silly boy hadn't considered he would have a choice in the matter.

"Well . . . Erm . . . The Slave one seems to carry the higher risk. Hermione are either of these rituals reversible?" Harry asked his friend.

"No Harry, from what I have read they are both permanent. The Slave ritual requires regular contact to affirm it. The Lovers ritual can be maintained long term without much contact, it also stated the type of contact could affect the bonds longevity. In both cases if the bond begins to break down it would be fatal." Hermione told him.

"Well then it seems like a fairly easy choice." Harry told the room.

"Does it mate?" Ron asked, looking surprised.

"The Lovers Ritual seems the most stable and allows us both the most amount freedom outside of the bond." Harry told him. 

"Yeah but you need to . . . Get naked with him and stuff." Ron whispered.

"You know he's currently carrying my baby right. We've already been naked and stuff." Harry smiled, Hermione looked like she wanted to hit Ron with a book.

"Yeah but that's different, you don't remember." Ron told him confidently.

"I remembered about a week ago."

"Really? My condolences mate. You spoke to Pomfrey about a mind healer, they're meant to be good at helping people through traumatic experiences." Ron told him seriously.

"Mr Weasley, I would ask that you don't insult me in my presences." Severus demanded, reminding Ron they weren't alone. Ron had the sense to look chastised.

"I'm fine, Ron." Harry told his friend. "I think we need to look into the ritual a bit more in depth to see what it entails and how to get the strongest bond. How long before the correct moon phase?" Harry asked Hermione.

"We're lucky the full moon is in six days, so we would need to be prepared by then or wait another 28 days." Hermione told him.

"Ok, Hermione take a list of what's needed for the ritual. If you and Ron can try and organise the supplies needed for it that would be great. We'll ask Dumbledore to perform it and to set up a place for us to do it."

"Outside is meant to be best," Hermione interrupted.

"Ok I'll let him know. Anything else?" Harry asked, Severus could understand why so many students followed Harry into the Ministry debacle.

"No, we better get going to our next class." Hermione told him, grabbing a piece of parchment from the book that still lay on Severus's bed. Ron looked horrified at the thought of lunch being nearly over.

"But we haven't had lunch." Ron told her.

"You'll live Ron, now come on. We'll see you later Harry. Professor. " Hermione gave Harry a hug, nodded to Severus before getting hold of Ron and leaving with him still moaning about not having eaten any lunch. 

"I guess I better start reading." Harry told his Professor when they were finally alone. Severus passed the notes over while he went over the ritual. The only sound to be heard was the scratching of quills on parchment.


End file.
